


摆渡：孽与缘

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Series: 摆渡 [1]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternare Universe - Along With the Gods, Alternate Universe - Along with the Gods, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 家里闯进来一只鬼，说他自己是朝鲜来的将军，我该怎么办，在线等。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo
Series: 摆渡 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661668
Kudos: 1





	摆渡：孽与缘

**Author's Note:**

> 国洙国无差，有前世设定，人鬼AU，与神同行paro。  
> 原创情节人物多注意。

#1.   
李光洙搬到新房子里住还不到两周，就有了要搬走的念头。  
当时他就觉得房东把房子卖得这么便宜肯定是有问题，那大叔死都不肯讲原因，却被李光洙说破了是因为这间房子闹鬼。但李光洙觉得这种闹鬼的房子几乎都是都市传说，不可能真的会有鬼生活在大城市里的。  
也就是说，李光洙还是相信这个世界上有鬼的。  
有可能是由于李光洙治愈向动画看多了的原因，他并不认为徘徊在人世间的鬼都会伤害人，那些闹出人命的都是些很少出现的厉鬼和冤魂，化解了仇恨之后一样能够升天转世。  
住在这个家里的鬼虽然不是恶鬼，却比恶鬼还恶劣，李光洙灵感不强，倒是能清清楚楚的感受到这只鬼的存在。  
李光洙觉得自己一定是被附身了，这两周里他切身体会到了什么叫生不如死。  
闹钟隔三差五就会坏掉，上班路上半小时等不来一辆公交，乘地铁时也意外频发，光是迟到就不下八回，路上遇到些抢劫犯、熊孩子、鸽子屎、飞速路过的洒水车都不算些什么。  
老板看他这状态实在是不对劲也就骂得少了，一天要问两次李光洙是不是肩膀重。  
李光洙虽然肩膀不重，但脑袋容量是早就过载了，回答起人话来都是呆板着脸毫无灵魂的闷哼一声“诶哼？”，把同桌的女同事惊得两天没跟他说话。  
某天晚上加班后，正好没赶上末班车，李光洙黑着脸叫了台的士，司机说是五分钟内赶到，李光洙站在寒风里等了二十分钟连个人影都没等来。  
李光洙连生气都气不起来，任命的把手机塞回包里，手指一打滑把手机摔在了地上，过于扁平的当代智能机在地板上像打水漂一样弹了弹，旋转跳跃着唆进了下水道井盖的缝隙里，啪嗒一声。  
“啊……”李光洙嘴唇微动。  
“啊啊我的手机！！”  
情急之下他掀开了在一旁深更半夜还拉着灯的棚子门帘寻求帮助，棚子里就一台桌子和一个年轻女人，女人穿着一身紫色袍子卸妆卸到一半。  
女人看到李光洙进来时瞬间怔住，手上的卸妆棉啪嗒掉下来，随后把桌上的护肤品乒乒乓乓的收起来，飞速戴上兜帽，把一个巨大的水晶球卡进桌子的凹陷里。  
“年轻人，我看你印堂发黑啊，最近有什么不顺的事吧。”  
典型的诈骗犯开场白。  
李光洙傻站在门口愣了两秒，退出去看了一眼黑漆漆的棚布外面挂着的“千氏占卜屋”标牌，又把脑袋探进来看了一眼那个神叨叨的女人，一时间不知道该吐槽些什么。  
“……我没有工作烦恼恋爱烦恼，和上司朋友相处挺不错的，月薪够我衣食住行了，爸爸妈妈爷爷奶奶都很健康，请问您这有长钳之类的东西么？”  
女人没有回答他的话，而是傻傻看着李光洙的身后。  
“那个，请问您呃呃噜噜噜噜噜”  
李光洙被突如其来的电风扇飓风刮得嘴皮子翻飞，女人咔哒一声关上电风扇，李光洙竟然还觉得这风吹得人还挺舒服。  
“年轻人，你是从哪惹来这只鬼的？”  
李光洙还在给自己顺毛，他没想到这个漂亮女人还有点真本事，一时间没反应过来：“鬼？”  
“你不会不知道吧，它粘在你身上那么紧，”女人咳嗽一声，声音忽然小了下去，“而且还在你身上摸来摸去的，好像很喜欢你的样子。”  
李光洙这么一听，发现自己这是天上掉馅饼终于找到个明眼人了，手机肯定不比命重要，他兴奋的上前一个大跨步把女人带着卸妆水味道的手牵了起来。  
“请救救我吧！！我被这家伙弄得都无法正常生活了！！”  
女人从帽子后面露出一双眼睛带着嫌弃的看着他：“不……如果你早点处理还好，它现在完全缠上你了，现在还在用特别凶狠的眼神瞪着我。”  
“难道就没有办法了吗？请您再加把劲啊，钱不是大事，只要您愿意帮我除灵的话，要我做什么都可以！！”李光洙一转刚才不信任的态度，极其诚恳的请求帮助，诚恳得就差给女人跪下了。  
“你现在来拜托我我也没办法，它灵力太强了，基本上是个恶鬼了。但这家伙又不是恶鬼。”女人把手从李光洙手里抽出来，把剩下的卸妆水甩干，扶着下巴思考了一下，“大概是只厄运鬼吧，对人类的影响力比较强，但它是不带恶意接近你的。”  
她的话顿了一下：“反而还喜欢你过头了，一直在对我宣誓主权。”  
“厄运鬼……喜欢我？”  
李光洙这恋爱脑一听见“喜欢”这个词就宕机，瞬时间就脸红了，连只鬼都不放过。  
“别想了，阴阳两隔没有好下场的。”女人托着腮冷冰冰的补充道，“是个男的，浑身肌肉，看这打扮，死前是个大将军。”  
李光洙乖乖闭上了嘴。  
“这样吧，这只鬼我暂时也没法对付，普通的道具完全对付不了，你先拿着这个戴在身上。”  
女人说着从化妆包里随手翻出一个带铆钉的锁骨链，李光洙接下来后满目怀疑的眯着眼瞪了一会儿这根莫名其妙的绳子。  
“这个是……”  
“我的项链，这上面的铆钉成分很复杂的，我养了它很久了……反正跟你解释你也听不懂，总之，尽量不要让它沾水或被别人碰，不能避免的话就赶紧让它晒太阳或者月亮，睡觉的时候放在枕边就好，知道了吗？”  
李光洙乖顺的点点头，手里捏紧了女人的项链，疯狂迎合着女人说了解了，突然耳朵里穿过一个陌生的声线，有人说话的声音直接在脑子里响起。  
——别拿这女人的东西，晦气。  
他脖子一僵，沙哑却清亮的男性音色激起一股寒意从尾椎骨升到脑袋顶。  
“你能听见它说话了吧？它好像很讨厌我的样子，诶呀我也不喜欢这只鬼，娘炮肌肉男。”女人嫌弃的招招手，突然间伸出来的那只手腕被翻了个面，关节被扭得嘎巴一声疼得她大叫起来。  
“您、您没事吧……”  
“呃啊……我没、没事。”女人握着手腕，整个身体剧烈颤抖着盖在桌子上，水晶球骨碌碌滚到桌子边上跌了下来却没碎，李光洙就知道那是塑料球。  
“你拿着我的物品就能得到我一部分的通灵能力……所以至少……它、它要捣乱的时候你能预防一下……”  
您这不是完全没能预防得住吗。李光洙无言的看着趴在桌子上痛苦挣扎着的女人在心里暗自吐槽。  
“那这个……您收我多少钱啊？”  
女人艰难的直起身：“你愿意给多少就多少吧，我根本没法治这家伙，就一根项链的钱。”  
李光洙想了想，先是把项链塞进了口袋里。  
“要不您先帮我捞一下手机吧，请问您这有长钳之类的东西么？”

#2.   
李光洙今晚也被那只厄运鬼找上门了，连续两三周的鬼压床已经把他加班后仅剩的那点精力也压榨完了。  
不过今天有些不一样的是，他的意识很清晰，甚至能活动手指，挣扎了一会后竟然睁开了眼睛， 昏暗的房间一如既往，除了——自己身上趴着个男人。  
准确来说是只男鬼。  
他张嘴就想叫，却发不出声，喉咙里发出一连串的嘶嘶声。  
“晚上好？”男人笑了，褐色的一头卷发晃了晃，“你好啊，我叫金钟国，生前是新罗文武太宗麾下朝内一品大将。”  
“……啊？”  
李光洙历史不好，听不懂男人在说什么。  
“你你你……您能别吵我睡觉么……我明天还要上班，求您了……”  
他喉咙沙哑，迷迷糊糊的就开始跟一只鬼求情，半睡半醒之间把手掌搓得沙沙响。  
“你的名字是叫李光洙对吧？”  
“嗯……”李光洙烦躁的翻了个身想把男鬼弄下去，身体却还是沉重得要命，虽然身体疲惫，睡意倒是一点都没有。  
那只鬼紧贴在李光洙身上，胸口擦着李光洙的前胸，拨弄起他的刘海：“你好不容易看到我了就这点反应？两个多星期都只有我在自娱自乐，陪我说说话吧。”  
“唔唔啾、叭卟噜呜呜咕噜……呣唔……”  
李光洙被烦得要死，睡意朦胧间叽里咕噜乱讲外星语还一边咂嘴。  
“现在人类的语言真难懂……”  
那长得一点也不像从古代来的鬼叹了口气，没过多久就消失了，李光洙却还深陷在鬼压床的不适感里，醒来的时候脑袋疼得要命。  
他一巴掌扇在闹钟脸上，准星一偏反而把自己小拇指搁得出血。  
李光洙愣着嘬了会儿小拇指，在房间里四处看看有没有什么不对劲的地方，想来想去还是昨晚做的梦最不对劲。  
“什么金钟国啊，没听过这种将军啊。”他含着小指头把手机翻出来，左手艰难的在NAV●R上打下念叨着的名字，出现的都是些什么经济学家和棒球选手之类的。  
他冷静了一下，眨眨眼把手机丢在了一边。  
“什么大将军，做梦做傻了我……”  
“你叫我吗？”  
李光洙闻声抬头，看到自家屋顶上倒挂着一只浑身铜铁皮子的鬼，正露着饱满的额头笑眯眯的跟自己问好。  
“早啊，今天天气不错。”  
李光洙吓得差点没把自己的小拇指咬断，把喷血的指头从嘴里抽出来后大喊“鬼啊”跑进了厕所里反锁上门。  
还没等自己喘过气，门板上突然浮现出一张脸，头发丝也跟着穿进门版，接着是脖子。  
“你躲着我干嘛啊，我又不会把你吃了，我可是善良的鬼啊。”  
“噫呀啊啊！！”  
李光洙惊吓的扒着洗手池往后退了几步，负伤的手指头颤巍巍的捏起脖子上的十字架项链，还好他昨晚忘了把自己的护身符和那个占卜屋里拿来的项链换过来，这种时候还是主比较靠得住。  
“你你你别过来，呃啊啊啊穿过来了！！”  
金钟国歪头一脸不解，一边卸下来身上的铠甲一边从门板外穿了进来，铠甲里面就是一身普通的黑色家居服，但下半身却是空荡荡的，除了条四角内裤之外什么也没穿。  
“穿墙怎么了，我可是鬼啊。”它光脚踩在地上，一步步接近双手捧着十字架在马桶边上瑟瑟发抖的李光洙。  
“啊啊啊走过来了！！”  
“你叫什么叫，吵死了。”  
金钟国说着朝他靠近，在李光洙面前蹲下身来，宽大的黑色T恤盖住了光溜溜的大腿根，它在李光洙泪眼婆娑的注视下毫不留情的捏起十字架挂饰，一甩手丢到了身后。  
“啊，项链——”  
“一大早唧唧喳喳的吵死了，第一次见鬼啊。”  
李光洙别过脸，往身后仅剩的一点空间里躲，扯起嗓子大吼希望能意念除灵：“您看我这样像是第二次见鬼吗？！”  
“别这样啊，我还是希望和你好好相处的，看你长得面善，怎么就这么不待见人呢。”金钟国叹了口气，膝盖落在地上，塌下腰，双手撑在李光洙身边牢牢困住吓得脸色苍白的人，朝他凑近了脸，“来嘛，好好相处嘛。”  
它这么一靠近李光洙越是尖叫得更大声，就算别过脸都能感觉到脸上一阵阵凉意。  
“好了好了我知道了！好好相处！！太近了太近了脸要穿进来了！！”  
李光洙太阳穴抽痛着，手上端着一杯咖啡，在自己的独居房里小得可怜的餐桌对面看着那只男鬼气定神闲的一口一口喝着同一壶里煮出来的鲜咖啡，明明下半身什么都没穿还冲着自己翘着二郎腿。  
他这才想起来他有晚起来撒尿的时候看到过厨房里的咖啡杯在跳舞，早上起来咖啡机里还有残渣，原来是这只鬼干的好事。  
“……您没事可以走了么？”李光洙憋出来的第一句话就是送客。  
金钟国不紧不慢的放下杯子，若有所思的摸了摸下巴，一脸正色：“咖啡豆不错啊，哪里买的？”  
“现在我在赶你走啊，听人说话啊！是在沃●玛买的怎么了？！”  
“哦，那下次带我去吧，家里没多少了。”它点点头，手指捏着杯子柄转了转，“除了香草没有其他味了？这个还是甜了点。”  
李光洙痛苦的把五官都憋在了一起。  
他这是在家里养了个什么啊。

#3.   
戴上那个女人给的项链之后，李光洙这些天看这只鬼是越来越清楚了，每根毛发都看得一清二楚。  
这大将军明明是个古代大男人，皮肤竟然嫩得跟大妹子一样，李光洙这种一熬夜就满脸坑斑痘的现代男性一时不知道该如何接受这个事实。  
然而他还是没懂，看见鬼之后有什么用？能防住什么？  
他的日子一样过得很艰难，不仅如此，还会因为金钟国不分时间场合的出现吓得原地去世。  
李光洙平稳心态又朝对面看了过去，那每天早上都悠闲的喝着咖啡的男鬼看上去毫无波澜，大概就真的只有鬼知道它每天都是怎么整蛊自己的。  
“啊，对了。”金钟国刘海下的眼睛一亮，翻身下了高脚椅，双脚落地，衣摆一掀，李光洙不可抗的看到了它的灰色内裤和挺翘的臀部曲线，心情复杂。  
这只鬼除了偶尔会变出来大将军的战服之外，基本上都会穿着李光洙这身早就不见的黑色T恤，又因为它不喜欢走路，就经常干脆膝盖以下都不用，裤子也不穿，就穿着条内裤在房间里飘来飘去。  
……如果这是个女鬼的话，李光洙可能还会开心一点。  
心情非常复杂。他就一副被吸干了魂的脸色坐在椅子上等到金钟国回来，它一回来就往桌上啪唧一声丢下李光洙的电脑，李光洙哀嚎一声赶紧捧住，金钟国脚下浮空的飘起来和坐在高脚椅上的李光洙平视。  
“干嘛？我电脑怎么了？”李光洙怜惜的摸了摸电脑，随手划开锁屏，屏幕上出现购物网站上的购物车页面。  
朝鲜冷面和鸡胸肉，还有几件印着Los Angeles或者West Coast的潮牌衣服，只有上身衣服，没有裤子。  
“……干嘛？”他只有不好的预感。  
“我想要。”金钟国托腮，面不改色的勒索房东。  
“……？”  
李光洙脑袋里空空如也，无法理解它说的话。  
“你不是已经和我是朋友了么，帮我买吧。”金钟国莞尔一笑，拎起自己身上的黑色T恤，灰色的内裤角若隐若现，“而且你这身衣服也太丑了。”  
谁跟您是朋友了？朋友之间也借钱的啊？我的衣品怎么被一只鬼评价了？？  
一番话问题太多了，李光洙不知道该从哪开始反驳他，于是一脸呆滞的一拳挥上金钟国的脸，结果不出他所料，只是打碎了一团烟雾而已。  
“哦……好神奇。”  
李光洙收回手，新奇的把手掌张张合合，手指间残留的烟雾马上就消失不见。  
“奇怪啊，一般我只要有求的话，大王就直接买给我了……”金钟国认真的思考着是不是自己请求的方式不够委婉，总之先往李光洙脑袋顶上重砸一拳，因为李光洙刚刚那一记直拳打在脸上让鬼非常不爽。  
李光洙伸手去拿自己的咖啡杯，被金钟国敲的浑身一震，反射弧慢了半秒后他才呻吟着抱住了脑袋。这就是这位大将军最无理取闹的技能，免疫一切物理攻击，却可以触碰人类和特定质量的物品。  
“你一个鬼要什么冷面和衣服啊，又不是人类是生活必需，你能吃东西吗？！”  
再怎么想也是这只鬼不对劲，李光洙大声反对着，一抬头就看见金钟国正悠哉喝着黑咖啡，身上穿着自己的衣服，一本正经的与李光洙对视。  
李光洙无言，金钟国早就用行动证明它想做的都能做，一堆脏话憋在喉咙里无处可去，最后只能抓着脑袋深深叹息。  
金钟国啪地一声合上电脑：“不给买就算了，我也没那么想要。”  
李光洙讶异，倒也顺了他的心意：“哦，那就对了，我也没那么多闲钱。”  
金钟国手臂上青筋暴起，对李光洙毫无情商可言的对答非常不满的瞪住了他。  
李光洙，34岁，N会社理事，非常普通的现代男性，除了接近两米的身高外，这种男人在大街上一抓就是一大把。  
但金钟国就是在大街上和他看对眼了，一路追他追到这间房子里，顺便把房子里的地缚灵赶跑了，名正言顺的和李光洙待在了同一屋檐下。  
它原以为李光洙这个人一定有什么过人之处，于是监视了他整整三周，却什么都没发现。没错，它没在李光洙身上发现任何的吸睛点，普通家庭、普通事业、普通长相……长相还不错，除此之外再无其他。  
并且，非常的小气。购物车里的东西加起来也就十多万韩元，随便一算李光洙的月薪和低得可怕的房租就知道他每个月的积蓄有多少。  
再者就是，这个男人可怕地没有情商。要是换在金钟国生前，他只要这么一推一拉，什么想要的还不是信手拈来。  
明显的是李光洙并不吃这一套，还一脸得意地炫耀自己家主的威严。金钟国气得看不下去，优雅的喝完咖啡后第一件事就是往他脸上再来一拳。  
“噗哦！”李光洙怪叫一声倒在桌上。  
“哪有那么重，我根本就没那么大的力气，我可是娇弱得连筷子都拿不起。”  
李光洙捂着扁下去的右脸声音颤抖：“我连筷子都比不上吗……”

#4.   
多亏了那只厄运鬼，李光洙最近没过上一天清闲日子，不仅有工作应酬得应付各种人类，还要和一只鬼斗智斗勇。  
他想的一点没错，那只鬼根本不是什么普通的鬼，不论他走到哪它都能跟上。自从能看见金钟国后，李光洙唯有“不许跟到公司来”这点说服了金钟国。  
李光洙原本以为金钟国还算有点良心，选择了不来打扰他的正常工作，结果有天他打完卡一回头，就看到了没来得及藏起来的金钟国被夹在门缝中间装空气。  
“……你他妈看起来心情很好啊。”  
在门缝里装尸体的幽灵穿门过来嘿嘿一笑：“我这不是好奇你公司长什么样嘛。”  
李光洙面容憔悴得像要灵魂出窍，捡起路过的实习生手上的文件夹，以柳贤振的气魄大吼着甩起手臂往金钟国脸上扔了过去，然后穿过它的脸嵌进门板上。  
刚来实习的男生被自家理事的异常举动吓得发慌，记起最近办公室里常说的李理事被鬼附身，于是惊叫着要夺门而出，却死也拔不下来门板上的文件夹。  
“你！”李光洙伸手指着门口大喝一声。  
“是！”那实习生还在拯救自己的文件夹，被李光洙一声喊住，立刻稍息立正。  
“不要再跟着我了！跟你说多少次不要打扰我的工作，你这么缠着我到底是何居心？！”  
路过的几个职员纷纷惊愕的捂住嘴打量起那瑟瑟发抖的实习生，没想到这孩子是这样的人。  
“不，等等……理事长！你在说什么啊！”  
“无须多言！你这妖精，搅乱我的生活，破坏我的心情，我早晚会灭了你……”  
李光洙咬牙切齿的瞪着门口，讲话不知为何有点古风，黑眼圈重得要掉到人中，骂完之后喘了几口粗气，经过实习生身侧开门就走。  
“不要跟过来！你再撒娇也没用！”  
“……好的，没问题理事长。”  
在旁边目击一切的女职员更是惊讶，原来这孩子是撒娇的类型啊。  
李光洙困得午饭都没吃倒头就睡，睡了两小时醒来后，精神恢复得异常清爽，比早上被鬼缠身时的暴躁心情好了不少。  
就是脖子上有点重，唔，不能呼吸……  
“醒了？”  
“呜哇我靠！！”  
金钟国那张脸忽然出现在眼前，这只鬼像只巨蟒一样围在李光洙脖子上。李光洙就如同被扼住命运的咽喉，在地狱门前走一趟见到了金钟国在河对面朝自己招手，一睁眼就真见了鬼，吓得连人带桌掀翻在地。  
“李理事？你怎么了，不要紧吧！救护车！快叫救护车！”  
“理事长！理事长你没事吧！”  
“怎么回事，好大一声响？！”  
巨大的骚动甚至引来了楼下公司的职员，李光洙倒在地上望着花白的天花板，并没有喊痛或是晕厥，仅仅只是放弃了思考，眼前除了灯光就只有金钟国的裙……不是，是衣底。  
“对不起对不起，没事吧？脑袋没摔坏吧？李光洙！你说句话啊！”  
这还是李光洙第一次看到金钟国这么人情味的表情，都一个多月才感觉到，这家伙原来确实是个人类没错。  
只是实在想不通这只鬼在想什么，也许是不擅长与现代人类交流，虽然它看上去很喜欢开玩笑，是只很开朗的鬼，李光洙却总觉得它还藏着些什么。  
“喂，喂！你怎么了，说话啊！不是吧，你不会傻了吧……”  
比起藏着些什么，还不如说是它是故意装出这幅样子，换了个性格，演成轻浮的模样，言谈间很轻易就能察觉到它生前的高洁脱俗气质。  
“你……”  
“说话了！你脑子还好吗？！”金钟国想摇晃李光洙的肩膀，却只是把双手穿过了他的胸膛，什么也做不了的眼看着李光洙被其他职员搬起来要送去休息室。  
李光洙双眼一直停留在虚空中某个点上，目不转睛，比被鬼附身了还吓人。  
“你最好……给我好好道歉。”  
“对不起！”刚好站在那个方向的实习生接下这个锅大声道了歉。  
“不，不是你……”  
金钟国有些不情愿，面露委屈，显然是习惯了这么做鬼的生活，要和人类友好共处还有一段距离。  
既然这样，何必要这么缠着我？李光洙就是想不通这一点。  
“对不起……之后不会跟过来了，你好好工作。”它低声说完了这番话，悠悠飘走了，李光洙拦都拦不住。  
欲知后事如何，李光洙被恶鬼缠身的谣言在公司里是越传越狠，越说越烈，职员见了他都绕道走。  
背了锅的实习生在理事桌前收拾着掉了一地的文件，忽然背后有纸页沙沙作响的声音传来。  
他回头看向散着零落资料和文档的地面，没有看见其他人，便又回头继续整理桌面。  
地上的文件沙沙响着飘起，在空中叠成一沓，轻飘飘的在空中游走着，落在桌面上。

#5.   
在之前的意外中李光洙没受任何伤害，如果不包括精神损伤的话，他毫发无损。但办公室的人都很担心他的精神状态，摁着他的手在请假条上签了一整周的假期。  
“……多亏你，我暂时失业了。”  
“怎么能怪我，是你心理承受能力太差。”  
李光洙自从发现自己在言语争论上没有任何优势后直接放弃了和这只逻辑极好的鬼讲理，叹了声气后开始脱衣，打算洗个澡出门吃早午餐。  
金钟国之前就被警告说不能偷看他洗澡，经过上次被李光洙在公司发脾气后，它也收敛了不少。至于要如何讨李光洙欢心，它还在摸索套路。  
毕竟李光洙就是李光洙，不是任何其他人。  
他是人是鬼，有很大差距。  
金钟国这段时间突然有了这样让它泄气的想法。不管它如何想念故人，如何想回到故人的身边，故人已死，再生为人时早已不是故人。  
它轻抚李光洙床头柜闹钟旁边放着的锁骨链，手指上竟然能感受到细微的刺痛感，似乎要被项链上的灵力灼伤，在它的皮肤表面上浮现出淡紫色的伤痕，带着微不可见的红色火焰。  
这种痛感竟然会有些熟悉，疯狂的怀念感涌入这具灵魂体。  
金钟国没有生前的记忆，却有前世的记忆，它像是异世界而来的非生物体，突兀的出现在千年后的平行世界，这个世界与它之间一无所知。  
它有两种模样，一种是千年以前驰骋沙场的新罗武将，一种是棕栗短发的现代社会人，它甚至不记得自己究竟是谁，它的前世又究竟是哪边。  
金钟国记得它原是一国将领，却不记得另一副姿态的作为现代人的自己，就连千年以前的记忆也已然模糊不清。  
在它记忆中唯一清晰的，是李光洙那张脸。  
第一次在街头无意间见到，便认出了他的模样，神使鬼差的念出记忆中的名字。  
“天敏……”  
它捏着那能让自己感受到疼痛的项链，幻想着自己成为人，蜷缩在李光洙的床榻之上，渴望能汲取他身上残留下来的体温。它却是空气，是寒风，无法融入温暖的人世。  
李光洙不是它回忆中早已斑驳陆离的人，那人如今是人是鬼，金钟国也无从得知。  
可就凭无意间的惊鸿一瞥，它就身不由己的被他吸引，就如同千年前的初遇，如出一辙。  
——你便是金钟国？  
记忆中模糊的少年声音清脆，居高临下的轻念他的名字。  
——跟我走吧。  
——我原谅你所有的罪。  
李光洙洗了个清爽澡，他原先还有点期待金钟国会突然闯进来，一人一鬼闹着闹着竟然习惯了，金钟国一天不闹，他还有些寂寞。  
“喂，金钟国——”他拖长了尾音喊着金钟国的名字，至今为止他一直这样喊它，被呼唤的幽灵就会把项链递过来让他戴上。  
名字。李光洙脑袋里忽然一痛，为什么金钟国会有名字呢。  
虽然在网上查不到有关这个名字的任何事迹，那可能是历史记载中的记录缺失，或者它这个名字是瞎编的，又或许是它根本不是这个世界的鬼。  
但作为已死之人，为什么会有名字？  
李光洙这才意识到这个问题，却也想不出答案，只好继续呼唤着金钟国，却久久不见它来。  
“到哪去了，将军大人？”他围上浴巾走出浴室，就在自己床上发现了项链，那项链正以一种奇异的形状弯曲着放在床单上。  
左看右看也没发现金钟国的行踪，一般来说这个时候会出现有人在厨房里捣鼓咖啡机的声音也没有，李光洙脊背发寒，看不见鬼时才有种真正见鬼的气氛。  
总之不戴项链他也看不见鬼，李光洙伸手去拿床上的项链，指腹碰到项链之上的铆钉时，床上睡着的金钟国突然浮现。李光洙被吓得浑身一震，倒是已经差不多习惯了日常见鬼的生活。  
“喂，金钟国。”他难得见金钟国安静，这只鬼似乎正闭着眼睛，李光洙试着喊了一声，金钟国没有反应，他才知道原来鬼也是可以睡觉的。  
……这么一看，这家伙安静的时候还挺可爱的。  
说来也奇怪，金钟国自称是新罗后三国时期战死的将军，却有副现代人的打扮，自然卷的鸡窝头烫着褐色的发色，说话方式也不完全是古语，不如说是现代用语用得比较多。  
李光洙事到如今才开始好奇金钟国的真实身份，又不知如何追究，说不定它自己都不知道。他低头打量金钟国的脸，近看才发现这鬼的脸有棱有角的，还挺耐看，却不知为何似乎比以前要看不清楚。  
“怎么回事，项链失效了吗……”他喃喃自语，想从金钟国手上扯过项链，他只要稍微用点力就能抢过来，金钟国能干涉现世的力量其实并没想象中强大，但看它睡得安稳的样子，李光洙竟有些于心不忍。  
于是他试着把项链从金钟国手里绕出来，李光洙倾下身，手掌放上金钟国的手指关节上。  
“……嗯？”  
手心内模糊的触感让李光洙愣了好一会。  
他真的放上去了，他正握着金钟国的手，人与幽灵的手指之间只夹着一条项链。  
李光洙这次是真见鬼了，新奇而诡异的灵魂触感让他头皮发麻，小臂上浮出一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“金钟国……？”  
床上按理说应该是由类似空气的成分组成的灵体有了实体，像个人类般歇息着，李光洙甚至能感受到它的呼吸。他无心地抚摸着另一个世界中的生命体，能碰见幽灵这种在他原本的认知里应是很可怕的事，竟意外的普通。  
金钟国是鬼、是幽灵，李光洙不记得什么时候起忘了他怕鬼，甚至能心平气和的触摸它。  
如果金钟国是人……  
他大概是产生了幻听，或者那是自己身体的异常，李光洙泗湖听见有人的心脏跳动音愈渐强烈，声声重击在胸腔中。  
电子化的心跳声有节奏的响着，病床上的人呼吸平稳，持续着长眠。  
“医生，他怎么样？”  
“挺好的，最近状态不错，有要苏醒的迹象。”

#6.   
“你像这样过了多久了？”李光洙抬头，正好看到那只鬼的内裤。  
金钟国在李光洙脑袋上空飘来飘去，摆弄着商场陈列柜最顶端的物件。  
“一千五百年左右吧。我也不太清楚，知道自己是鬼之后好像就过了不到两年，死前的记忆都没有。”  
李光洙正在看着咖啡粉的口味暂时分了神，不过他猜自己就算仔细听也听不懂。  
“你记忆错乱了？”  
“也许吧。我都不知道我是谁，是新罗人还是现代人都不知道，所以就算有了夙愿也不能实现，就一直飘荡到现在。”  
不仅是鬼，还是个穿越时空的鬼。李光洙就算是在动画中也从没见过这种设定，一下就对金钟国的身世来了兴趣。  
“那你是怎么死的啊？战死的？”  
金钟国把一罐蜂蜜丢进李光洙推着的购物车里，语气平静：“万箭穿心，被中国北边的蛮族乱箭射死的，主要还是因为失血过多。”  
李光洙见过金钟国的裸体，但到没见过他身上有什么箭伤，一般而言幽灵都会维持死时的形态，但金钟国却一点外伤的痕迹都没有。李光洙想着想着，觉得这气氛好像是能问它些更深入的问题，于是抬起头又去问它：“不是说鬼都没有生前记忆……来着……”  
李光洙在一片黑暗中愣了一会才发现，他的脸现在是塞进了金钟国的衣服里面，鼻子上面就是一片灰，仔细一看就能看到CALVIN KLEIN的字样。  
喔……屁股好翘，从没见过屁股这么翘的男人，哦不，是男鬼……  
“一般来说是这样，但我一察觉到自己死了之后就有前世的记忆，虽然不是什么事都记得。”金钟国飘了一会才从李光洙脑袋上飞走，显然是低估了李光洙的身高，“你也少问我以前的事，都一千多年……你在干什么。”  
它一回头就看见李光洙正两眼发直的抓着项链，试图用人类的手碰到它的屁股。  
“我在……追寻真理，探索未知的世界……”  
膝盖和头盖骨撞击，李光洙被不知名的力量掀倒在地，在被旁人发现自己的丑态之前赶紧扶着购物车爬了起来。购物车被他这么一推，自顾自的往前滑行，李光洙还没站稳就又摔倒在地，往前冲个不停的购物车眼看就要撞到一旁的女性。  
“啊……那个，小心！”  
金钟国在李光洙叫出声来之前反射性的飞了出去，即使反应速度跟上了购物车，张开的手掌只是从购物车手柄上穿透了过去。  
它没有那么大的力气让车停下。金钟国一顿，突然意识到自己早已不是人类，也不再需要去保护什么人，现在的它就连一辆购物车都拦不下来。  
女人大吓一跳的往后一退，她身后的男人忽然伸出手，仅是一只手就把车子停住。  
“没事吧，秀妍呐？”那带黑框眼镜的男子低声确认女人的状况，音色温厚。  
女人点点头，略有受惊：“没、没事，就是吓了一跳，谢谢在石哥哥。”  
金钟国愣在两人跟前。  
这两个人给他一种极其强烈的既视感，尤其是那个男人。  
它竟然想开口问他，我们是不是在哪里见过，可人类听不见鬼魂的声音，这理所当然。  
但如果不问的话，好像就再见不到他。  
……好像他马上要离开去很远的地方，再也不回来。  
“交给我。”陌生的声音在记忆的深处发出微弱响声。  
……是谁？  
“真是对不起！你们没事吧，我就推了一下，车自己就跑了……”李光洙慌慌张张的插进来向两人道歉，打断金钟国的思绪，男人代替女人亲切的回复了他的道歉。  
“没关系，又没人受伤。那我们就先走了。”  
“等一下……”金钟国下意识探出手，发出微弱的声音，只有李光洙听见了，回头与他的视线对上。  
李光洙回头时看见的是金钟国惊愕的神色：“怎么了？”  
那只男鬼愣在原处久久没动，直到一男一女消失在拐角。  
“干什么啊，不要在公共场合打我好不好啊！你这样弄得我很……”  
“那个女人，”金钟国抬手捂住李光洙的嘴打断他的牢骚，双眼直勾勾的盯着男女离开的方向，“那个女人看得见我。”  
“真的？！”李光洙来了精神，“是不是什么灵能力者……不行啊，万一她要杀你呢！”  
“她没那么强。”  
那个女人刚才和它对视了。奇怪的是，女人身上有种奇妙的气场，有点像占卜师，或者是除灵者——更像是巫女。  
“你等会到男装区等我，我去见见那个女人。”说完金钟国就丢下李光洙追了过去，李光洙又不敢大喊大叫，怕引来路人围观自己对空气发脾气。  
他其实还有很多问题想问那只不穿裤衩的男鬼，但听网上都说不要问鬼那么多问题比较好，李光洙怕惹怒他就少说了些。  
比如说，为什么它有前世的记忆，为什么可以触碰大多数的物体，为什么有两个灵魂形态，这只鬼身上的谜团实在是太多了。  
以及，它为什么会缠着自己。金钟国明明说过，“不要把我和地缚灵那种低级幽灵混为一谈”，它还能跟着李光洙去上班，显然不是只正巧等到李光洙这个倒霉蛋住进它的领域的那种所谓的低级幽灵。  
李光洙挑起一件印着California的粉色长袖T恤在自己身上比了比，好像金钟国能穿的样子就丢进了购物车里。  
这时金钟国飘回来了，虽然李光洙最近不能把这只鬼看得清清楚楚，却能根据它的气场感受到它的心情，现在的金钟国就像是有什么心事般无神的看着购物车里的衣服。  
“那女的是谁啊，你不是说她能看到你？”  
金钟国低语：“嗯……但只是个普通的灵能力者，好像和阴间没什么关系。”  
虽然强迫那个女人留下了名字，金钟国也对这个名字没有印象。女人说自己名叫宋智孝，虽然金钟国不记得这个名字，却对女人这张脸有点熟悉，总觉得在哪里见过一面。  
说来也是，记忆对于金钟国来说并不是什么重要的东西，它除了前世的事和近一年多的记忆之外，什么都不记得，比地缚灵那种低级幽灵都弱。  
除了那个叫宋智孝的女人之外，她身边的男人也让金钟国很在意。  
不知道名字，对这张脸没什么印象，他也看不见自己，金钟国却被这个人类吸引着，被一股不知名的力量拉扯着与他相遇。  
“他是谁？”它这么问了宋智孝，后者马上露出难堪的神色。  
“……算是我哥哥吧。”

#7.   
李光洙洗澡的时候会把那条项链摘下来放在床头，和以前一样，然后出浴的时候对空气吼上一嗓子“金钟国”，项链就会自动飘到脖子上来。  
要是没了这条项链，李光洙还会像前两个月一样，除了不断的厄运之外根本感受不到金钟国的存在，他本身的灵力也不强，甚至比一般人还弱，估计戴着项链也看不太清幽灵。  
金钟国忽然玩心大发，把项链挂在了天花板的灯罩上。就算这家伙长得高大，也不会第一时间发现项链的去向，因为李光洙不仅应变能力很差，还是个不折不扣的傻瓜。  
“喂——将军大人，我项链呢——”  
李光洙叫了好几声金钟国也没得到回应，气急败坏的从浴室里出来，只看见了空荡荡的房间，心里忽然空了一瞬。  
“真是的，又不搭理人……”他自言自语着往床头柜上摸索，一边戴上全是雾气的眼镜，视野这才清晰起来，他才看清了空空如也的床头柜。  
他脑子宕机了两秒，慌乱的扒拉两下胸口，确定自己是没戴着项链，而且刚刚才放上去的项链就这么不翼而飞了。  
“金钟国？”李光洙转身面向房间中间，他什么都看不到，也什么都感受不到，只有房内的冷空气包裹着浴室里散发的热气，半寒半暖的刺着身体。  
霎时间倾盆的寂寞感涌入，李光洙胃里阵阵作呕。  
和一只鬼度过日常生活本来就不现实，只是习惯了半个月而已，怎么就忘了自己原来是个那么害怕寂寞的人了。  
他深吸一口气，叉着腰对着空气下战帖：“好吧，你又玩我，我看你能耐到什么时候，我早就厌了。”  
找不回项链也不是什么大事，看不见鬼反而会让他更安心。  
草草整理了下头发后，李光洙倒在床上就开始假睡，心里那点疙瘩一直去不掉。他本来也不是什么灵能力者，看不见鬼也正常，也是借着别人的灵力才遇上了金钟国，那只鬼也没对自己做什么贡献，只是让家里的开销变多了而已。  
金钟国这鬼什么都想买，就像是生前没花过钱一样。李光洙甚至觉得它和自己前女友有点像，看到什么好看的就冲动消费，却比他的前女友更通情达理，还不如说这只鬼真实的简直像个人类，不过是越来越看不清他的样子而已。  
但就这么悄无声息的消失掉还真像是一只鬼的作风。  
退一万步讲，人与幽灵之间的纽带原本就微弱的等同于不存在，不过是同时存在于阳间的生物和非物质而已。  
借着一条窄细的项链触碰到它，也不过是千分之一的好运，在那之后他再如何尝试都是徒劳。  
本来就是抓不住的东西，留念也没有用。  
金钟国悬浮在李光洙身上，一眼就看穿了这青年过于好猜的心思。嘴上说些什么“厌了”之类的话，其实怕寂寞得很，闭上眼之后睫毛都在颤抖。  
“……你还真是不像他啊。”  
它在他的耳边呢喃着，他听不见。  
早上醒来后，李光洙习惯性的望向天花板，却没看到每天早上倒吊着跟自己问好的金钟国，半睡半醒间的心理落差闹得他胃痛。  
接着是没有金钟国时他一贯的日常生活，打开咖啡机，手边一排金钟国喜欢的香草味咖啡，李光洙差点就拿错。  
喝着咖啡吃着早餐，打开电脑后看见被塞得满满的电子邮箱，却一个到货通知都没有，李光洙才察觉到金钟国最近在克制购物的欲望，都没怎么买过东西了。  
还好它走得早，要不然形成依赖性就完蛋了。李光洙心里自嘲着，一个活生生的人类赖上一只鬼也太可笑了。  
换衣服之前李光洙在月历上画上一个叉号，才发现昨天竟然是愚人节。  
“愚人节惊喜吗？”不知不觉间他恢复了原来自言自语的习惯，随后不解的挠头，“都过了四月一号了，没必要再继续了吧。”  
他这么说着拉开衣柜，里面黑压压的一片新衣服，其中一件粉红色的长袖T恤在里面格外显眼，上面用暗红色的花字印着California。  
“我应该也穿得下……”说着他把衣服抽了出来，随随便便就穿了进去，竟然还有点小。  
李光洙站在卫生间门外，恰好能看见镜面里的自己穿着亮色衣服时显得精神的脸色，这件衣服的版型意外的适合自己。  
嗯，好看。  
金钟国还没来得及穿来着。  
……就算让我看到内裤也无所谓的，陪陪我就这么难吗。  
李光洙时隔许久认识到了自己的无趣之处。  
他没什么朋友，旧恋人也纷纷因为他的无趣而离开他，今天能升到理事长这个位置也是靠的老爸，就连老爸也曾经说过，他是个没什么意思的人。  
到现在，连鬼都懒得理他。  
金钟国站在李光洙面前，看他眼眶红了垂下了头，三十多的大男人像受了天大的委屈般开始无声抽泣，身上还穿着那件名义上应该是自己的衣服。  
“软蛋。”它轻笑着调侃他敏感脆弱的性格，他听不见。  
也只有这个时候能这么谴责这个人类了，李光洙虽然敏感，却也是个粗神经的家伙，对待像它这样的非人类也友善的不行，善良得都让金钟国愧疚。  
“你怎么变得这么娘娘腔啊。”他笑着，解开了吊灯上的项链。  
李光洙对于这个世界一无所知，他所看到的世界只有一半，可能连一半都没有。  
它在世界的另一半里伸出手，把那条项链绕上他的脖子，它贴近了李光洙的脸，双臂缠上他的脖颈，像是要与他拥吻。  
“真是够丢脸的，看不见鬼还这么委屈。”  
它与他在同一个时空里共存着，仅仅是他触不到也听不见而已。  
“……我看得见你就够了。”金钟国在李光洙耳边轻语，语气仿佛是对相识多年的老友一般醇厚而轻柔。  
金钟国是存在的，这毫无疑问。  
李光洙擦干眼角抬起头时，金钟国那张脸忽然出现在面前，正在哭鼻子又毫无心理准备的惨叫一声往后倒，踩到昨晚没收起来的浴巾滑倒后脑袋磕在床头柜上。  
“啊——！操！”李光洙抱着后脑大骂出声，金钟国也被他的反应吓到愣在原地。  
“你没事吧！我就开个玩笑，你怎么……”  
“你没事又开什么玩笑！我快被你吓死了！啊，脑袋好疼……”李光洙声音越大反而有种安心感，只是被磕到的后脑勺实在痛得不行，他摸了一把后把手凑到了眼前，一巴掌的血。  
一人一鬼看到在李光洙受伤汨汨流着的鲜血后愣了两秒，然后先后大吼出来。  
“死人了！快、快！你手机呢！！”  
和急得直接飞上天花板的金钟国不一样，李光洙立刻浑身瘫软在地上毫无响应，就差在他身边画上白色粉笔线了。  
“别死啊！！我才不欢迎你，你手机呢！！”

#8.   
鬼知道金钟国用了什么手段叫了救护车……不，确实是只有鬼知道，总之李光洙醒来的时候就已经躺在医院里了。  
金钟国这鬼还懂得挺多，知道有些手机快速连按几次锁屏键就能自动报警，毕竟它不能说话也不能按到手机屏幕，亏它能想到这种方法。李光洙都不知道原来是当今科技力量救了自己一命，在病床上趴着一边玩着手机一边感叹自己生在21世纪真好。  
李光洙摸了下自己的脖子，项链又不见了，估计是手术时被取了下来。正当他想着要怎么开口问旁边那小护士自己项链的去向时，那条项链从床底的方向悠悠飘了上来落在了自己枕边。  
“……大哥你差点害死我。”  
金钟国肯定就在他脸前，只是没有项链做媒介暂时看不到也听不见。于是趁着那小护士打盹，旁边桌上的笔刷刷动了起来，写完字之后把纸凑到了李光洙面前。  
——你之前见鬼也没看你有那么大反应，你倒是把我吓到了。  
“我在想事情……我没被你吓得直接升天就算好了。”  
那张纸落在床单上，圆珠笔又在上面写了起来。  
李光洙跟着逐渐显现出来的字缓缓念着：“项链、你、爱戴不戴……不愿意、见我、我就、走……你是不是、不喜欢我……”  
护士被李光洙的自言自语声惊醒，站起身就走过来，李光洙眼前的纸笔嗖的飞进床底，李光洙光是想着金钟国惊慌失措的样子就傻笑个不停。  
年轻的小护士简单检查了下伤口，李光洙伤得并不深，但可能伤到了脑神经，要留院观察两天。交代完这些事后，护士眼看就要走，已经转过了身，床底下藏着的纸又飘了起来。  
——你是不是不喜欢我，你真厌烦了我走就是。  
”什么啊，你在生气吗。“李光洙艰难的伸手戳了戳那张纸，说话声音引来了护士的注意。  
他对着那张纸傻笑了笑：“好好，喜欢你行了吧，所以你多陪陪我吧。”  
那名护士被撞了脑袋的帅哥患者表白的事光用一个下午就传遍了全院，李光洙辟谣都来不及。  
不过好在伤口没什么大碍，脑子也没受损，就是出血量比较大会虚弱几天。李光洙到第二天就能自由走动了，他在庭院里走动着做康复，金钟国就在他身边晃荡。  
戴上项链后他又能看见金钟国了，只不过现在看到的它已经是半透明的了。  
“我怎么越来越看不清你了？现在你就像只水母一样。”  
金钟国一拳打在李光洙肚子上：“现在呢？”  
李光洙被揍得毫无防备，抱着肚子呻吟几声：“这、这倒是感觉得到……”  
那条项链的灵力没有减少多少，但对于李光洙这种比普通人灵力还弱的人来说，不过是特效药的功效。金钟国盯着那条带着铆钉的女式锁骨链，心情有些复杂。  
“你还是少戴这个吧，你太依赖别人的力量了，马上就会看不见我的。”  
李光洙捂着肚子抬起头，金钟国的模样已不如之前那样清晰，越是靠近它也就越模糊，现在他看到的不过是一个半人半鬼的轮廓，和它身上粉色的加利福尼亚T恤，它的眼鼻嘴要贴的很近才能看清楚。  
“……我不戴不就完全看不见你了吗，矛盾。”  
“你那么想看见我的话，还是有办法的。”金钟国一笑，凑近了李光洙，轻轻挑起他的下巴，“只要思念够强烈，我就会出现。”  
李光洙还是无法正视逼到眼前的金钟国，别过头后才意识到自己脸在发烫。  
“谁会想你啊，我看起来就那么缺爱？”  
说来也奇怪，李光洙对这只鬼确实产生了依赖的情愫，大概是类似朋友的错觉关系在作祟吧，李光洙竟然还挺喜欢金钟国的。  
“你都对一只鬼说了什么喜欢之类的话，还不够缺爱？”金钟国离远了点，依旧不穿裤子晃来晃去，模糊的背影在阳光里若影若现，说它像水母还便宜他了。  
像是空气，好像一刮风就会不见，像雾又像烟云，在现世眼前摇摆不定。  
“你不想我的话，我就直接走人了，反正你也没那么想见我。”  
它虽然是笑着说的，李光洙却莫名感受到了它本不该存在的感情。  
是悲伤吗，还是后悔，他看不清它的神情，就连声音都要很仔细的去捕捉才能听见。  
风来了，浅粉色在逆光中消失了一瞬，李光洙胸口忽然空了，那一刻有千万根刺扎进心坑深处。  
——别走。  
身体里有另一个人在说话。  
李光洙脑袋疼的厉害，不知道是不是伤口的原因，就连前额也跟着作痛。  
“你说……我们前世会不会认识啊，所以你才找到我了？”  
他只是试探性的问了，金钟国却没有任何反应，只是定在原处，李光洙知道它在看自己。  
“别问这个。”  
风声里它的声音细不可闻，李光洙差点就没抓住它的悲伤何在。  
金钟国暗自庆幸着李光洙现在看不清了，于是放心的对着这张脸露出了悔恨的表情，在沉默的数秒内，它总算勉强找到了发声的办法。  
其实它没有声带，只是靠着意志在和人类交流，可在李光洙面前的它的意志总是自卑又可怜，也许李光洙越来越难以见到自己，和它本身也有关系。  
李光洙看不见幽灵拼命忍住泪水的表情，金钟国却能见到人类最熟悉的面孔。  
金钟国玩着树叶留在了室外，李光洙受不了温差，回了病房，脑海里还留着金钟国方才过于落寞的语气。  
就像是让它变得那样寂寞的人是自己一样。李光洙更确信了金钟国来到自己身边是有理由的，虽然他们可能不处在一个世界，但时空之间也必然会有些什么联系。  
他还在想着关于人鬼殊途这种有的没的，身旁匆匆跑过几个护士，三人似乎正在交谈着关于某个患者的事。  
“你还没见过啊？人家都昏迷一年半了，你什么时候过来实习的？”  
“我跟你说，这次是特例带你去看的，超级大帅哥啊。”  
借着医患关系搭讪吗，原来真有这种事啊。李光洙无语，跟在她们身后继续听着。  
“不就是个植物人，有什么能这么让你们神魂颠倒的啊？”  
“脸啊！虽然护理很辛苦，你就不想触碰一下英俊男人的肉体吗？”  
“我看看，在201，名字是金钟国，43岁……什么啊，是个大叔……”  
李光洙一惊，思索片刻后马上冷静了下来，叫这个名字的人还挺多的，说不定是同名同姓的人。  
但他还是一路跟到了201门口，趁着那些护士把门打开的间隙，他看见了病房内躺着的人，那是个活生生的人类，只不过是陷入了漫长的沉睡中。  
要说那个人有点眼熟，不如说是那个样子让李光洙很是在意。  
他冲上前，扳开要被护士关上的门，胸腔里的内脏哐哐跳个不停。  
“喂！你干什么，这里不许进……”  
“我确认一下，马上就走！”  
李光洙睁大眼睛，神使鬼差的从脖颈上扯下项链，害怕这又是金钟国跟他开的玩笑。  
床上躺着的人没有消失，他把床上的人看得清清楚楚，眼鼻嘴，毛发，睫毛，胡渣，他没戴眼镜都能看得分分明明。  
对于这个大叔来说过于新潮的一头深褐色头发的鸡窝头，麦色皮肤，狭长的眼和笔挺的鼻，李光洙忽然记起来了金钟国的样貌，第一次见那只鬼时，它就是这副模样。  
“金钟国……？”  
床上静静躺着的人带着呼吸器，没给他答复，平稳的呼吸洒在透明的氧气罩上。  
“您是病人家属吗？”  
李光洙慢半拍的把视线转移到护士身上，晕头转向的摇摇头：“不，我不是……”  
可床上的人分明就是金钟国，有和它一样的脸，和一样的名字。  
安静躺着的人除了呼吸外没有任何气息，仿佛一具尸体，穿着浑身素白的衣物，像只幽灵般游离在人间。

#9.   
李光洙顶着张明明白白在脸上写着“我有心事”的表情在公司里晃荡了半周，又被强制请了两天假，李光洙却还是在那小实习生的组织下坚持要完成之后两天的工作，二话不说开始干活直到晚上十点。  
他站在公司楼门口等着的士，就这点时间内竟然还分了神，状态比刚见鬼时还要差劲。  
金钟国的身体就躺在市中心医院里。李光洙虽然还不能完全确认那就是金钟国魂魄的身体，但看那两个身体的相似程度，估计是八九不离十了。  
的士司机忽然取消了订单，李光洙愣了半秒，气得想摔手机，只好在原地霸凌旁边的电线杆。肩膀上忽然一凉，一转头是一段稀糊的白色不明物掉在了外套上。  
脑袋顶上嘎嘎飞过两只乌鸦，李光洙浑身颤抖，这才从肩上闻到鸟屎臭味。  
“——呃啊啊啊！！”  
这大概真不是金钟国能影响的范畴了，李光洙最近越来越怀疑自己是不是天生就是倒霉体质。比如小时候和朋友在电线杆子下站一排，挨鸟粪的永远是他。  
往口袋里一翻还没纸，李光洙两只手都捏成了拳头在疯狂颤抖，还不敢打电线杆，说不定晃下来电线可是会丧命的。  
李光洙放弃挣扎的松开拳头，给自己脸上来了两巴掌，劲用大了还扇得自己眼冒金星，星星中间好像闪着什么东西……  
如果他没记错的话，那不远处的紫色不明物应该是叫“千氏占卜屋”来着。  
“姐姐，我来找你聊天了！”  
千秀妍被突然闯进来的人吓一大跳，卸妆水哐当一声倒下桌子，哗啦啦流了一地。她先是尖叫着把瓶子拿起来，然后调整不过来音量的保持着高音对进门的人打招呼：“啊啊欢迎光临！！”  
李光洙也不询问千秀妍那瓶大牌卸妆水的情况，自顾自的拉开凳子在她身前入座：“姐姐我跟你说，我前几天在医院里看到了金钟国的身体。啊对，那个将军就叫金钟国，它身体成了植物人在医院里躺着，你觉得可能吗？！”  
“什么将军，什么植物人……？？”千秀妍一头雾水，满手卸妆水，还被李光洙喷了一脸口水。  
“之前你说的那个厄运鬼啊，我猜它是人的灵魂吧？身体还好好的，听说是出了车祸躺了一年多，是不是就是因为灵魂不肯回去啊？”  
这方面千秀妍还真不了解，虽然李光洙劈头盖脸在这解释情况，她还没入戏，不过大概听得出那只鬼好像是灵魂出窍的状态。  
“你冷静点慢慢说，你说那大将军是现代人？灵魂出窍？”千秀妍好不容易收拾好护肤品，随手扯了张洗脸巾把脸擦干净。  
李光洙整理了下自己的理解和金钟国的说法：“嗯——不算现代人吧，它只记得它以前是将军，不记得自己作为现代人时的记忆，它这是不是在跟我胡扯啊？”  
千秀妍一怔，李光洙的描述实在太过接近某个人物，“金钟国”这个名字确实也不是遍地都有，她思索片刻，盘算着如何把这亲自把机密情报送上门的家伙打发走。  
不过为什么，会出现在这个男人身边……  
“好吧……你的事情我知道了，但我不管人类灵魂……”千秀妍拿出手机，竖起屏幕不让李光洙看见，在触摸屏上敲敲打打，“我问问我同事吧，要是有解决办法，我会联系你。”  
“联系？”  
“对，你电话号报一下，还有住所地址。”  
李光洙愣住，用手捂住嘴，不可置信的看着眼前算是美人的神婆姐姐，忽然有点小心动。  
“……你是不是脑子有问题。”千秀妍给的反应只有厌恶到死的表情。  
被李光洙这么这么一通，还一点咨询费都没收到，千秀妍站起身来捶着腰送别李光洙，内心感叹着最近这世道赚钱真难。  
等外面完全安静下来，千秀妍才收起一张嫌弃脸，再次打开手机，给聊天的对方发了条确认信息。  
——哥哥注意安全，早点回家睡觉。  
——操心什么，先操心下你自己嫁不嫁得出去吧。  
千秀妍额头上青筋暴起，这些男人们一个个的都在挑战她的底线。  
她长出一口气，深呼吸后缓缓睁开眼。  
“解怨脉。”  
身后的阴影里浮现男人的身影，沙哑的男声在背后悠悠响起：“什么事。”  
“你们要找的人出现了。”千秀妍把写有李光洙住址的纸条丢给男人，脱下了身上的长袍，露出厚重的袍子下凹凸有致的身体，“去会会他。”  
“……知道了。”

#10.   
一般来说，幽灵实现了愿望就能成佛，被阴间使者带去前往还生之路。  
金钟国在有记忆的这一年多内，未曾见过所谓的阴间使者，除此之外也没有任何人发现自己，它便在这个城市内四处飘荡，直到在某天偶然遇见了大街上走着的李光洙。  
即使没有其他的记忆，金钟国唯独记得李光洙这张脸，让他魂牵梦萦了上千百年。  
它很难说自己到底是鬼还是什么，因为大家都说鬼是没有生前的记忆的，这点没错，金钟国确实不记得自己是何时何地开始在这个城市里流浪，但他清楚地记得更久远以前的故事，关于千百年前旧世的故事。  
不关它是鬼还是幽灵，它对现世的很多东西都起不了作用，最多就是冲冲咖啡，然后在无聊的时候弄点恶作剧，不用吃东西也很少睡觉，就算有个人类陪着也很无聊。金钟国就这么趴在李光洙身上等他醒来，百无聊赖的在他脸上用手指打圈。  
……虽然说转世的只有灵魂，可这张脸和它前生挂念一世的人几乎一模一样。  
“天敏……”  
李光洙在它身下睁开了眼，金钟国一惊，见他睡意朦胧的那双眼才察觉到这人暂时看不见自己。李光洙直起身穿过了金钟国的灵体，习惯性的摸了摸床头柜，摸起来那条锁骨链就要系上，结果系得脸都皱起也没系好。  
金钟国透过他的身体很容易就给他系上了项链扣子，李光洙日常被突然出现在脸前的金钟国下一大跳翻下床。  
“要去上班了？我也要去。”金钟国跟在李光洙身后，李光洙心不在焉的穿着鞋，对它的话没有反应。  
“怎么了，没睡醒？”金钟国试着敲敲李光洙的肩头，这人又是没有任何回应，继续和小了半码的皮鞋做斗争。  
金钟国一拳砸在李光洙脑袋上，李光洙这才哀嚎一声转过头来。  
“你干什么啊！好痛……”他说着说着语气就弱了下去，眼神里带上了金钟国从未见过的神色，像是恐惧像是伤感，它曾一代武将很难读懂，要不然它也不会总是说现代人难懂了。  
“……怎么了？”  
它能感觉到李光洙有一瞬目光没和自己对上，李光洙摇摇头，伸出根手指头对着金钟国的胸口，立刻换上了严肃正经的表情，眼镜仍旧是不知道看着哪里。  
“你今天给我呆在家里，哪都不许去，听到没？”  
李光洙说完就摔门走了，看上去确实是心情不好。金钟国低头看了眼自己的胸口，李光洙刚刚一直盯着这，却并没有沾上什么东西。  
被李光洙无视的日子过了几天，金钟国也有点厌烦了，在他身边恶作剧也不怎么能吸引到李光洙的目光，就像是它真的成了鬼一样。  
毫无疑问的是李光洙确实能看见它，虽然没有以前那么清晰了，但他就是不理睬它，日复一日的对它露出那种像是有什么重大心事一样的表情，被开玩笑也好，像最开始时那样被恶作剧也好，李光洙只是像那样皱着眉望着金钟国，却什么都不说。  
果然人类和鬼魂是不能正常相处的，这本就是再正常不过的事了。  
李光洙能看见金钟国也不过是个意外，金钟国过度的恶作剧让他从那个来路不明的灵能力者那拿来了附带着灵力的物件，所以他才会看到金钟国。  
虽然不清楚它以这幅姿态游荡了多久，金钟国能肯定的是，自己已经产生类似人类的感情了，况且它原本就是人类，所以才会对李光洙有了感情。  
它不擅长读懂现代人过于缜密纤细的心思，却很清楚自己是个什么样的性格，也知道这份感情不同于友情，也不同于爱情，和亲情就更搭不上边，仅仅是对于李光洙的依赖感愈发强烈而已。  
李光洙的态度让它不爽，它身为一只鬼又能说些什么话呢，金钟国每次想臭骂一顿李光洙的时候就被这般自卑感所打败。  
看着李光洙离开后，金钟国又开始在房子里自娱自乐。虽说它可能是个厄运鬼，但还算是听主人的话，李光洙说什么它就做什么，他让它留在家里它就肯定什么地方都不去，这也是因为之前不听话闯出过事故的原因。  
金钟国正捣鼓着李光洙新买的电熨斗，这新奇玩意它还是第一次见，而且比想象中还重，要把它拿起来还真不是件易事。听说这块形状诡异的东西是用来整理衣服褶皱的，金钟国先是试着接通了电源，摁下类似开关的按钮，似乎没什么反应。  
正当它摇晃着电熨斗想用物理方式让这东西运作起来时，窗户那边响起噼里啪啦的巨响声，玻璃碎片随着强烈冲击朝屋内喷射，穿过金钟国的灵体。  
在它背后有什么重物沉沉落地，发出巨大闷响。  
“什么人！”金钟国拎起熨斗，双手的力量才能勉强抓住这笨重玩意。  
破窗而入的男子留着令人发笑的齐刘海，脸型圆润，乍一看不过是个二十来岁的滑头小鬼，神情却十分狡黠。  
“哦，哦——真的是你，钟国兄，和以前很不一样嘛。”他嘿嘿笑着，一甩手腕，双手中燃起微弱火光，赤橙色的光影幻化成双刀，他一步步朝着金钟国逼近过来。  
“阴曹使者……”  
金钟国低语，屏住呼吸后退，身后却只有李光洙小的可怜的房子，再往外就是走廊了。  
“你是来取我命的？”  
男子笑笑，拿刀背敲着肩膀热身：“不是不是，哥死了都快两年了，阎罗大王现在气得不行，要带你回去。”  
“我不认识什么阎罗，你找错人了。”它警惕着后退，手上像样的武器就只有电熨斗，这破烂东西也许还不如李光洙床头柜上的那铁皮闹钟，每次李光洙起床都能被那闹钟刮伤手，百发百中。  
“不不不，就是你绝对没错，金钟国兄。就算风格有点变了，你那说话语气和态度，还是那样冷淡得让人兴奋啊。”他说着从肩上取下了双刀，金钟国身体紧绷，摆出对战仗势，却被那人嘲笑，“真不像话，兄拿着什么东西啊？放心啦，不会让你受伤……噗啊！”  
电熨斗唰的一声飞出去撞在男子正脸上，在男子皮肤上滋滋冒着火星子，刚才还一副得意样子的男人死命扯着由于超高温而粘在脸上的电熨斗，对这现代的秘密兵器发出凄惨绝叫。  
“啊啊痛！好痛好痛好痛！！这什么东西！！”  
金钟国内心感谢着二十一世纪的科技迅猛发展下所诞生的迷之力量，擦过男子身旁就想从窗子溜走，那男人一边惨叫着竟然抓住了金钟国的衣领，稍微用力就把金钟国丢回了房内。金钟国一惊，从来不知自己对阴曹使者而言原来如此没有分量，在地板上打了个圈，好不容易落稳在地。  
“啊……好痛啊，兄太粗暴了！你可爱的粉丝弟弟可是亲自来接你了啊！”  
“我不认识你，请回吧！不要在这瞎闹！”  
“还是说兄想尝点教训——”  
话音未落，男子还未能从高温灼伤中睁开双眼，比斧头更有厚度的刀刃直直劈下，金钟国四肢触地，蜷缩身体迅速滚出攻击范围，另一侧的巨刃随即落下，眼看要来不及蔽身，金钟国找准时机从地面上跃起。  
双脚离地的瞬间不知从何处飞来一支古铜色金属箭，金钟国见到箭便心头一紧，双眼条件反射的捕捉到箭的轨迹，翻身一圈，双脚落在刀背之上。  
两刀下来，客厅地板上已经开了两个大口，木地板和水泥的碎屑溅得到处都是，阴曹使者武器上的地狱之火溅入眼中，烧得眼睛滚烫的疼。  
“别在这里闹！要打去外面……”  
“跟我们回去！这是阎罗大王的命令！”男子根本不听劝，挥起武器甩开了金钟国，金钟国见和他无法讲理，咬牙抄起角落里的便携衣架，也不知道自己的身体能否招架住这副巨刀。  
“你这家伙，好好听人说话啊！！”  
双手持住衣架，金钟国叉开腿稳住身体，从下至上的迎接男子又一次劈来的双刃，厚重刘海下的双目中闪过一丝赤色火光，双臂挥舞。  
房门吱呀一声被推开，李光洙打了个哈欠，今天下班也晚了两小时。  
“我回来了……”房内竟然没有回应，李光洙鞋也没脱，往玄关内走了两步，最近看不见金钟国已经够让他不安的了，“金钟国？”  
最先入眼的不是金钟国，是满房子的狼藉。地面、窗户、家具全都破碎不堪，就连刚买的电熨斗也断了电线的掉在地上，若是他脱了鞋进来，肯定会被飞溅到门口的玻璃碎片刮伤到脚。  
“……金钟国！在不在！这怎么回事！”  
“欢迎回来！”  
李光洙稍微大声了点，金钟国便飞速出现在眼前，虽然看不清却似乎有点心虚，不过感觉不到它有伤，李光洙竟然还有点安心。  
“家里怎么回事，进贼了？”他小心翼翼的避开玻璃渣换上拖鞋，摸了摸脖子确保项链还在，金钟国在眼里依旧像只水母一样飘忽不定。  
金钟国支支吾吾的，才把那莫名其妙的阴曹使者赶走，虽然不知道自己哪来的力量忽然就吊打了那个男人，但还没想好要如何跟李光洙解释家里这番凄惨境地。  
“嗯……可能吧，我出去了一趟，不，不是，我没出去！是有阴曹使者来家里了，说要带我走，我没同意，他就把家里弄成这样了……”  
李光洙的大脑一时没消化这么多信息，他又环视一周，瞪眼看着金钟国飘着的方向：“原来地狱知道你死了啊……”  
“重点不是这个吧。”  
一人一鬼之间气氛尴尬的沉默了一会，李光洙挠挠头，心绞痛的叹了声气。  
“……你知道重新装修要多少钱吗。”  
金钟国闭口不答，死抿着嘴装不知道。  
“算了……我这是养了个什么东西在家里消财来了……”  
好在李光洙没有要怪罪自己的样子。和前段时间一样，李光洙又自顾自的行动起来，不再搭理它。金钟国松了嘴唇，看着李光洙独立忙碌的身影，忽然的不安感涌上心头。  
何止消财……  
万一下次来时李光洙在家……  
它摇摇头，收拾起地板上的碎屑。若李光洙能看清它的模样，必能在此时见到它神情严肃得可怕。

#11.   
最近天气越来越好，太阳每天都按时出勤，而金钟国的影子在愈来愈烈的日光中逐渐隐匿直到无形。  
李光洙和往常一样，收拾收拾就准备去上班，回头却看不见金钟国送他出门，倒是重新装修后的天花板上啪唧掉下来一块灰，砸在他刚洗完的脑袋上。  
“……靠。”李光洙不知不觉也习惯了，就算爆了粗口也还算是心平气和。  
“你也太衰了吧，这都能被砸到。”  
眼前一晃，金钟国笑得毫无形象的模样顿然浮现。  
李光洙眼睛瞪大，下意识的扑过去，却只在空气里扑了个空，双臂穿透不存在的灵魂体。  
“你……怎么了，好像心情不太好啊。”金钟国的声音在耳朵里越来越弱，李光洙呆呆低头看着自己的双手，手里什么也没抓住。  
“再大点声。”  
“啊？”金钟国不解。  
“你说话再大点声，我听不清。”  
金钟国还是第一次听这种请求，看李光洙态度认真，只好凑到他耳边，卯足了劲大吼起来：“一——路——小——心——！！等——你——回——家——！！！”  
吼了两嗓子金钟国自己都受不了的咳嗽起来，李光洙被它的声量震撼到，愕然对上了金钟国的双眼。他不自觉傻笑起来，耳里虽然响起耳鸣，李光洙只挠挠耳朵就敷衍了过去。  
他站起身，收拾好鞋后跟，许久不见金钟国较为清晰的模样，李光洙顿时心情好了不少。  
“那我上班去了。”说罢，他又补上一句，“要跟来吗？”  
金钟国愣住，今天的李光洙各种地方都很奇怪。  
李光洙这个人本身就是个奇怪的人。分明灵魂是一样的，李光洙却只是李光洙，不曾身为其他人而活，也不曾拥有其他人的名字。  
他是个很容易寂寞的孩子，比想象中要内敛，想法很多，纤细敏感，毫无前世里的霸气，三十来岁了还像个小男生一样。  
……他不是严天敏，金钟国比谁都清楚。  
追随着前世的记忆来到这里，却对今生的他再次动了心，这也许是命中注定，也是因果轮回吧。  
不论在哪个时空，金钟国的身体和灵魂，只为了某个人而存在，至死方休。  
它的灵魂出逃在错乱的时空里，轮回在人世的无尽地狱中，一次又一次的为自己的软弱与卑微而自怨自艾，却依旧不能说话，也不敢说谎。  
金钟国摇摇头，伸手系紧李光洙的领带：“等你回来。”  
李光洙失落的“哦”了一声，金钟国不懂他的心思，也许是又感到寂寞了。他寂寞过头时会饥不择食，连鬼都能当成同伴。  
“那……我、我出门了……”  
他结结巴巴的应答金钟国的话，这还是第一次。  
李光洙朝半透明的虚空中伸着手，指尖似乎要碰到金钟国的脸颊，却不出所料的透过它的皮肤，穿过它如同雾气般的身体。  
明明知道碰不到，得到证实后反而更让人难过。  
对啊，金钟国是鬼来着，李光洙都不知道自己为何要因为这只鬼感到寂寞。  
金钟国怔怔看着他的手从自己脸旁划下，心头一动，仅是一瞬。  
“……嗯，路上小心。”  
李光洙的状态一日比一日奇怪，金钟国最近会因为他的言行举止而产生一种奇妙的错觉。就像他们两人早已成为普通朋友，甚至那关系已经到了友达之上，自然而然的生活在同一屋檐下，像对新婚夫妻般时刻牵挂着对方的行踪。  
想的越多心跳越快。金钟国拼命摇头，警惕自己不要再过于放松，情感的反复苏醒只会让它罪加一等。  
不过它还是有些在意，李光洙忽然邀请它去公司的原因，于是在李光洙离家一个小时之后，偷偷摸摸的到了他公司楼底。  
李光洙所在的公司并不大，就在这写字楼里占了三四层，好像是做什么代理业务的公司，金钟国并不是很了解现代人的工作。  
写字楼楼底就是停车场，占地面积还不小。说起来李光洙好像是有辆车，但金钟国从没看他开过，大概李光洙就是传说中的马路杀手吧，要不然也不会不轻易上路……？  
金钟国正观察着四周的环境，停车场方向上显得极其突兀的紫色棚子吸引住了视线。  
“占卜屋……”它自言自语着，回想记忆里有关这个棚子的信息。  
“千氏占卜屋……宋……宋智孝？”  
没错，是叫这个名字。之前在超市偶然碰到过那个女人，是个灵能力者，灵力还不一般，却在这种地方开设结界做着巫女，不知道隐藏了多少实力。  
“欢迎光……呜哇啊！”  
千秀妍被直接穿过帘子进来的幽灵吓了一跳，最近的客人的登场总是让人惊吓。  
“啊，你好，好久没见过幽灵客人……你是！”她回归营业模式还没两秒就认出了金钟国是那个在超市威胁自己的男鬼，虽然灵力不强，但大将军的威压感不是盖的。  
“我来看看你。”金钟国笑得人畜无害，“托你的福，李光洙和我处得不错。”  
千秀妍瑟瑟发抖的抱着塑料水晶球，警惕着缩紧了脖子瞪着金钟国：“那、那就好，没什么事请不要打扰我工作……”  
“不不，我是来咨询的……”  
“秀妍呐，在吗，怎么不接电话啊。”  
金钟国话还没说完，门口忽然进来了个男人，黑色的中分长发长到耳后，戴着副圆框眼镜，嘴唇上沾着些胡渣，个子不高。金钟国对他没有印象，它想它应该是第一次见这男人。  
可宋智孝却着急着站了起来：“等一下，现在不要……！”  
那矮个男人已经进了棚子，千秀妍来不及拦他，男人转头，朝着金钟国的方向看去：“什么啊，你在接客啊，好久没见过幽灵客人了……吧。”  
他和金钟国对上了视线。  
“……钟国兄？”他睁大了眼，像是无法分辨它究竟是人是鬼。  
金钟国见男人一身黑衣，记起之前被阴曹使者袭击的事就浑身发颤：“你认错人了！”  
说完它就一溜烟逃出了这明明叫“千氏”老板却姓宋的占卜屋，也不管身后那男人喊得多大声，鬼总是比人跑得快，一瞬间就跑出两条街之外。  
这一带比起写字楼那块寂静许多，金钟国在这城市里流浪一年多，也很少到这一片来。不过这条街区总是很安静，幽灵也很少，它心情不好时偶尔会来这边转悠。  
但如果不是这块地要修公寓，到处在搞建设的原因，最近也不会变的这么吵闹，施工的声音闹得像是在打雷。不仅如此，也许是因为到了春天，这几条街上多了很多乌鸦，不详之禽嘎嘎鸣叫着的声音让鬼都泄气。  
金钟国逛得无聊，打量起街边乱糟糟的施工景象，竟然有人正挨着施工地走着。金钟国怀疑自己的眼睛，再仔细看了看来确定这家伙是个人类，而不是像自已一样闲到爆炸才会到这来散步的幽灵。  
林子大了什么鸟都有，竟然还有人会听着歌一脸幸福的在施工现场旁边散步……  
那是个男人，看上去三四十来岁，黑色短发戴眼镜，看上去有些眼熟。  
金钟国对自己的记忆力还是有些自满的，不管是幽灵还是人，只要见过一眼就不会忘。它不过一会就想起来这人是之前在超市里和宋智孝同行的那个男人，名字是……  
男人上方帮着钢筋的铁绳发出刺耳响声，松动一截，底下的男人忽然站定，看上去是在接电话，耳朵上戴着的入耳式耳机阻隔了外界的异常声响。  
金钟国惊了，顾不上想他的名字：“喂喂……那个人没关系吧……”  
就是这个男人，之前也是，金钟国一见到他就觉得心理不便。  
它还没来得及吐槽这个世界真小，这个男人就在自己跟前要遭遇灭顶之灾了。  
更糟的是，这个男人和宋智孝还有刚刚那个矮个男人不一样，他看不见幽灵，只是个普通人。  
“我没事，都说了你少操心，就算是地狱大王，他也不能在现世明目张胆的……”  
“喂，你这家伙耳朵怎么长的！！”  
男人被耳边忽然响起的陌生男声惊到，通话也不顾的转头望过来，却只看到了空气中的黄土与沙尘。身体突然间像被狂风卷起，双脚离地，男人身体短暂的浮在了空中——  
下一秒，钢筋混着铁索贴着脸侧坠下，轰然落地，掀起地面上的沙尘和瓦砾，破碎的钝物四处飞散。路边的瓦块被震得飞起，男人还未弄清在自己身上发生了什么事，深褐的异物飞入视野。  
闷响一声，男人连呻吟都没发出来，便倒在金钟国怀里失去知觉。  
“……喂？”  
金钟国不敢将他从自己双臂间放下，它托着男人的背后和膝下横抱着他，男人却半眯着眼没有动静。  
“喂，你连那么大的家伙都躲过去了，别被块石头砸死吧……”  
男人缓缓阖上了眼，鲜血从额角上汨汨流下。

#12.   
“你不回去吗？”  
“……回哪去。”  
病房里只有女人在对着空气轻语，检测仪上的电子心跳声哔哔作响，掩过女人的私语声。  
“我回来了——”李光洙进了家门，不见金钟国欢迎他回家的身影，还是会觉得寂寞。  
金钟国在他眼中不仅越来越透明化，而且它最近情绪有些奇怪，好像比之前小心了不少，不再换着法子吵吵嚷嚷的恶作剧，反而它处处细致的表现让李光洙心情也跟着变得奇怪了。  
就像是被那只鬼反差的温柔趁虚而入了。  
自从金钟国越来越融入进空气中，李光洙才顿悟到，在金钟国到来之前的自己有多寂寞。  
虽然他有自知之明，却不知道自己原来这么怕孤单。  
李光洙不奢望他能成为某人重要的亲友，只想要有人能在他寂寞时说声“没关系”。  
他独居出来已经是第九年了，家里还从没像今年这样热闹过。不过是多了只鬼，在外人看来李光洙就是成天跟空气作斗争，还一个人玩得挺高兴。  
“……好安静啊。”  
他对着铜锅内咕噜冒泡的泡面汤自言自语着，咬断手里的鱼糕棒。  
其实他不吃晚饭也无所谓，只是最近几个月被金钟国大的出奇的胃口给调教了一番，他竟然被一只鬼调整好了作息和三餐，到了点就一定会饿，凌晨一过就一定想睡。  
若是在以前，李光洙并不会觉得自己一个人住在大都市里是什么令人难过的事。  
但落差感这种东西，最会欺骗人的感情。  
“好闲——都没人说话……”李光洙瘫在沙发上抱着泡面锅，开了电视也只有晚间新闻和深夜综艺，无意间他看到一个无线电台正在重播以前的采访节目，接受采访的男人笑得眼睛只剩一条缝，穿着一身Adi●as的黑色T恤，下巴上戴着的口罩遮住了嘴，不过看上去不像素人。  
虽然男人的刘海和口罩遮住了大半脸，却还是看着长得有点像金钟国，声音也有几分相似，但头发颜色要稍微淡一些。李光洙正自我催眠着不要看谁都像那大将军时，电视里的男人正和记者滔滔不绝的讲着关于他的音乐团队和工作室的琐事，谈话方式轻松诙谐，是个挺有幽默感的人。  
音乐啊，和那大将军还真不配。  
李光洙想象了下金钟国唱歌会是什么样子，却一时间想不起来金钟国的模样，就算看着电视中酷似它的男人的双眼，也难以记起。  
“……李光洙。”  
被叫到名字的人从沙发上一跃而起，泡面沾了一鼻子：“谁！！”  
李光洙莫名先是护住了泡面锅，在客厅里望来望去，没有人影，怕是又撞鬼了。  
“你果然……看不见……”空气里不知何处在发着人声，断断续续，像是抽噎声音。  
“是谁，是鬼吗！你不要过来！这家里还有其他鬼的，你敢动我！我找我大哥了！！”  
他这么害怕鬼也不是没有原因的。一是因为有金钟国闪亮登场的前车之鉴，还有就是最近公寓周围围绕着不详的气韵，再加上之前家里似乎是被阴间的使者搞得稀巴烂，李光洙担心这次阴曹使者是来要他的命了。  
但，空气里只有一声嗤笑声，仿佛在嘲笑李光洙的小题大做。  
“软……蛋……”  
虽然听不太清，李光洙却很是怀念这个单词。  
只有金钟国会这么叫他。  
没错，他现在完全看不见它了，甚至连声音都失真，只能听见断续的词组。  
就像真正被阴阳两隔，看不见、听不到、也触不及。  
他手上抱着的泡面锅一滑，哐当一声掉在地上，撒了一地的汤水。  
“金钟国……？”他没时间管地上和裤子上的污渍，而是摸了摸自己的眼皮。  
他还能看见现世，这是当然的，因为他有一双人类的眼睛。  
“怎、怎么……你在哪呢……”  
李光洙在空中虚抓着，除了四月后半的湿空气之外，手掌上只有残留的泡面味道。  
“——不过，世事难料嘛，JinY没过多久就病了……”电视上的男声同样模糊不清，声色却像极了金钟国。  
在灵魂与人哑言不语时，男人的声音从音响里传播出来，一字一句，呼吸停顿，都连贯而分明。  
“……所以说，要是有很珍贵的人的话，必须要去见他，去好好珍惜他……因为不知道什么时候他就会离开，可能连一句道别都没有，到时候，想留都留不住……”  
那种充斥整个空间的不详感越来越浓，李光洙呼吸不能的抠住脖子上的项链，指腹都按进了铆钉里，却依旧眼前空白。  
“不会的……你还在这里吧？但我为什么……”  
他又是捂住眼睛，再睁眼时的屋内如同往常——就如之前的租屋，平静而冷寂，他独自一人休憩的小屋。  
“JinY她……一定还有很多没完成的事在等着她，所以才留着告别不说的，但我还是会担心……万一没有再见了，我只是说，万一……”  
“啊，是电视太吵了吧，我都听不见你的声音……”李光洙脖颈上冒出一层冷汗，男人时机恰好的言论只让他不安，于是赶紧捡起桌上的遥控器关上了电视。  
电视屏幕刚暗去两秒，忽然间又闪亮起来，那酷似金钟国的双眼再次出现在屏幕上。  
李光洙吓一跳的退后一步，趔趄着倒在沙发上。这场景他经常在鬼片里看到，应该是金钟国打开的电视。  
“不过，就算不能再见，只要有一方健健康康的活着，两个人的缘分就不会断。人有了记忆就是为了证明和其他人的姻缘吧，这样的话即便分离得再远，也能证明对方曾经存在……”  
他从未觉得这样租屋那么宽敞过，男人的声音在整个空间内环绕几圈，绕进李光洙耳里，像是警告，又像是告别。  
“……你想说什么？”  
电视机啪的一声断掉电源，空气中的奇异存在不再给他回复。  
“你是说，你要走了？”  
空气一片安静，像没人来过，静得似乎就连灵魂都不曾停留过。  
“你是来……道别的？”对面依旧安静，只有电视的机顶盒嗡嗡响着散发余热。  
——她一定还有很多没完成的事没有完成，所以才留着告别不说的。  
李光洙这才心生恐惧，这种恐惧比起别离，更像是与人在死亡面前各自走上了分岔路。  
——只要有一方健健康康的活着，两个人的缘分就不会断。  
“不……你都游荡这么久了，你回哪去？地狱吗？！”  
他的声量随着他的胆小滋生不断扩大，想要尝试挽留这个勉强算得上同居人的鬼魂，却连它站在哪里都不知道，只是对着虚空声嘶力竭而已。  
金钟国看着李光洙背对着自己大吵大闹，不禁笑了，这家伙到这时候了也还是蠢的不行。  
那在路边走着走着就遇害的男人好巧不巧就摊上了它，但男人的手机品牌和李光洙不一样，金钟国没办法通过快速按键紧急报警，只能死马当活马医的尝试和他还没挂断的电话进行通话。  
电话那头的人听到了它的声音赶了过来。金钟国又遇上了宋智孝，她在这个男人的手机备注上的名字叫“千秀妍”，是个适合“千氏占卜屋”老板娘的名字。  
“……哥哥？”她双目无神的确认了地上头破血流的男人身份，脚步摇晃着退后一步，才双手颤抖的摸出手机喊了救护车。  
它再如何也无法干涉现世之人的命运，这不过为世间定律。  
就算冥冥中有类似命运的东西驱使着它去拯救、去保护，金钟国是只鬼，它连个超市里的购物车都停不住。  
阴曹使者来过家里的那天，金钟国第一次动了念头要离开这个有李光洙的世界。  
它为厄运，所在之处必有灾难，甚至连保全自己都难做到，更不用说保护人类了。  
当它偶然间在医院里见到自己的身体时，意外的没有那么惊讶和恐惧。金钟国比谁都清楚自己混乱错杂的记忆，和这具灵魂该有的两幅身体，一个是他，金钟国将军，另一个是床上病怏怏的现代社会人，金钟国。  
这时那个女人带着副早已知晓一切的表情叹息着：“不回去吗？”  
“……回哪去。”  
“回到这个男人身体里去。”它自言自语着说了千秀妍当时的话，看着电视屏幕里情绪低落的男人，那副神色似乎很不适合它这张脸。  
然后迎接金钟国大将的死亡。  
纵使它再不舍这个世界，现如今的两世并不接受它的存在。现世之人不见它，隐世之鬼视它为敌，唯独这个什么都不知道的笨蛋青年，还因为它的消失而急得团团转。  
“抱歉啊，不能跟你道别了，李光洙。”  
金钟国靠着自身的意志与他见面，千秀妍的灵力让李光洙睁开眼看到了隐世。可惜不管是哪边的力量，早晚都会有耗尽的时候。  
金钟国大将的生命即将终结，那毫无生命气息的病人在它面前短暂的扇开过睫毛，那具身体，真正的金钟国感受到了它这个冒牌货灵魂的存在。  
那瞬间金钟国竟是第一次如此害怕自己。  
……而事实就是这样。它不再是“金钟国”，它找的人也不会是原来的旧人。  
早该死去的心脏作祟一年半载，在现隐两世的门间偷生，让贪婪扎根，直到今日。  
它静静听着李光洙胡乱的呼唤声，无奈笑了。  
“我还真是个罪人啊……只有这点从没变过。”

#13.   
首尔的天气进入四月后持续升温，到了加班时间过去后，夜晚时刮的还是冷风，轻视了首都温差的李光洙发着抖走在风里，死死抓着手机就怕打滑落进下水道口。  
这几天他是自己开车来的，也就不用总是被那些网约司机大叔们弄得心情烦躁了，本来让他烦躁的事已经很多了。李光洙暗骂一声首尔的鬼天气，一边从口袋里抽出车钥匙，拿着手机的手掌没腾出来多少位置，车钥匙在强风里打了个圈，咔锵一声掉进旁边的下水道口里，和上次还是同一个口。  
“……靠！！”  
李光洙一气之下在下水道口旁边跳起了踢踏舞，又不能在公司门口大声爆粗，他都不知道该怎么发泄，只好深呼吸几口气之后趴下来检查下水道口里面的状况。不出所料，因为前两天一直在下雨，里面全是泥水和树叶，他的车钥匙就那么插在中间。  
如果旁边有根电线杆的话，李光洙只想一头撞上去。  
八点之后公司门口的停车场除了李光洙之外没有其他人，他站起身来四下张望，一顶熟悉的棚子出现在视野边缘上。  
该说桥到船头自然直吗，李光洙瞪大着眼睛望着那边自己找了快一周都没找着的占卜屋，脚下一轻飞奔了过去。  
“姐姐！你还营业吗！！”李光洙一把掀开棚子帘，压抑着兴奋感尽量礼貌的打了招呼。  
这周让他烦心的事情太多了，找不到这个每次遇见就是在卸妆的女人只是其中之一。  
千秀妍乒乒乓乓的把卸妆水又收起来，在桌上放上新买的水晶球，戴上兜帽装神弄鬼的压低声音：“看来您已经化解了、”  
“我估计您的项链是不管用了，我快看不见他了！”李光洙也不等她把开场白说完，一个箭步冲上去把锁骨链塞在千秀妍手里，句尾不知为何有了些哭腔。  
“啊……？什么看不见？谁？”千秀妍被李光洙的说辞震惊，她也不记得自己帮这个男人做过什么事。最近她还总是被金钟国缠身，本来就够烦的了，李光洙的胡言乱语让人非常不愉快。  
而且李光洙的灵力也总是不稳定，一般人并不会发现这顶棚子，李光洙的灵力甚至不如一般人，却会偶然间突然灵力大增。  
到很久以后千秀妍才知道，李光洙的霉运是他灵力的源头，要是平日里不自动封印起来，也许他早十几年就成幽灵，和金钟国成双成对去了。  
李光洙撑着桌子，脑子里一团乱麻，不知道从何开口的垂下了头。  
“我……我看不见金钟国了，您帮帮我……”  
他的声音越来越小，李光洙都不知道自己为什么会对那只鬼这么在意，越去想这个问题的答案，就越是不自主的把视线放在金钟国身上，能看到的却是越来越模糊不清的它的身形，和逐渐听不清的它的声音。  
“他会不会消失啊……我是说，我如果看不见他的话……”  
它轻得像雾，薄得像蚕翼，还经常喜欢在飘窗上开着窗户晒太阳，像是一阵风、一缕阳光就能把它带走。  
他无数次的想要伸手去抓住它，可原本就抓不住的东西怎么也抓不到，更别说挽留了。  
“我也不清楚，就是觉得如果看不见他的话会害怕，您就想个办法让、让他……”  
——什么来着？  
奇怪，我要说什么来着。  
面前的男人一个劲的自言自语，千秀妍头皮发麻，她最不擅长应对的就是这种神神叨叨的年轻男子，虽然李光洙并不是坏人，还是个经常主动加班到晚上的优秀社会人。  
她反应了一会才意识到，李光洙说的是金钟国的事。  
他们俩什么时候感情这么好了？  
紫色的桌布上忽然被染湿一块，从人体内跑出来的液体啪嗒啪嗒的掉在桌面上，千秀妍一惊，抬头看向比前两次都要情绪激动的人。  
“……你这是哭了吗？”  
李光洙浑身一震，顿了一会才抬手擦了擦红肿的双眼，尽是不解的看着自己手背上的眼泪。他像是被人控住了身体般，有类似悔恨和悲伤的情感找到了宣泄的缝隙，从那之中疯狂涌泄出来，降临到人世上。  
他这才觉得金钟国留在自己身边是有非常确切的理由的，自己肯定不单纯只是现在这个世界中的李光洙，被依靠的自己也像金钟国那样，在被陪伴时产生了无可救药的归属感。  
——留在我身边吧。  
这句话我好像在哪说过……  
“喂……你别哭了，这么想见它的话我帮你就是啦，纸拿好……”宋智孝无奈之下还是给李光洙递上了纸，李光洙接过去就是对着鼻头一顿乱搓，想要藏住自己这副样子的用纸把半张脸都遮了起来。  
“抱歉，是我太激动了。”  
宋智孝叹了口气，没想到那个叫金钟国的武将还真和这家伙的前世有联系。之前偶然间在超市里遇见，金钟国就拉着自己威胁说不要靠近他们俩，宋智孝原本是对这一人一鬼一点心思都没有，被金钟国这么一说反而在意了起来，就稍微研究了下金钟国这个名字。  
在历史中没有金钟国这个人，有可能是史记的缺失导致的历史空白，也可能是这只鬼来自平行世界。能百分百确信的事是有一个，就是这只鬼是带有目的性接近那个大高个的，比如说他们在金钟国的前世是亲人朋友之类的。  
她又何尝不是那样，要比人鬼殊途的话，宋智孝认为自己还比李光洙更高一筹。  
“这样吧，你把这个戒指拿去用，还是佩戴在身上、”宋智孝从左手上拿下戒指的动作一顿，话也停在一半，像是喉咙被人打了一拳，“……洗澡和睡觉的时候放在一边，这个也不值什么钱，两万元就行。”  
“哦，好的，谢谢……”李光洙接下戒指，正要从口袋里掏钱的时候忽然意识到了什么，他才注意到昏暗中显得更暗的女人的神色，比起上一次见时阴了许多。  
“没关系吗？这应该是您很重要的东西吧。”  
宋智孝嘴角上扬，摆摆手否认了：“哪有，就是装饰品而已，便宜给你了。”  
此乃谎言。  
宋智孝也是脑子一热就不想要这枚戒指了，原本还算是有点纪念意义，但对现在的她来说早已不是什么有价值的东西了。  
李光洙拿着戒指屁颠屁颠就走了，千秀妍长叹声气，捏了捏酸痛的肩膀，她最近也觉得肩膀中，也确实是因为被鬼缠身才浑身不适的。  
“如何啊，你还想回去吗？”她笑着，偷瞄一眼她身后的浮灵，“你的小男友都哭成这样了，有没有开心一点？”  
金钟国全程一言不发的看着李光洙的情绪激动和潸然落泪，紧咬着下唇，双眼快速眨着，李光洙预料之外的感情让他惶恐而痛心。  
为何痛心？因为前世也是如此欺骗他？  
它深吸一口气，气息颤抖，眼睛里辣辣的，比地狱之火在眼中燃烧时更痛。  
趁着还没忍心再次对他犯下谎言之罪，应该要早点脱身了。再这样下去，和他之间几生几世藕断丝连的缘份，早晚还是要成为它罪孽的源头。  
金钟国不想再说谎了。  
“……我现在可是悲伤的不行。”嘴上这么说着，金钟国却无奈笑了，“送我走吧，拜托你了。”  
它要回到它该回去的地方，最后与它那永不睁眼的爱人不辞而别。  
下一世再见吧，再次初遇时，希望我不再是罪人。  
“不过……我想请你们帮我拿个东西。”  
“小事一桩。”  
“至少我走时想要戴上它。”

#14.   
快到四月底，换季时的空气潮湿而闷热，让人心情不悦，鬼也同样。  
要离开它思慕了几世的地方，金钟国为这个决定困扰了很久，却还是下决心要舍弃掉这份孽缘。  
越是意志坚定，它便越害怕会后悔。  
它这具灵魂里，承载着千年前的回忆，每块碎片都沉重不堪言。  
丢掉记忆回到肉体，代表着“金钟国将军”的死亡，虽说它早已死了上千年，却依旧在死亡面前手无缚鸡之力。  
忘掉前世，成为全新的人类，把这个灵魂还给真正的“金钟国”。  
……但为什么，即使转世之后，名字却没有变化？  
门口响了一声，金钟国断了思绪，看了眼闹钟上的时间，认为是李光洙下班回来了，这段时间他忙夜班忙了不少，估计是累坏了。  
“欢迎回家，点炸鸡吃吗……”  
它兴冲冲的飘到门口，李光洙昨天在宋智孝那拿了新的通灵道具，金钟国迫不及待的想见他了，被他无视的这段时间实在是有够难过的。  
在门前站着的人却不是李光洙。  
“你好，我叫刘在石。”男人先是礼貌的鞠了躬，一头黑色短发，鼻梁上架着黑框眼镜，像从地狱而来夺命的阴曹使者，穿着浑身黑衣，却和先前来过的那名阴曹使者不是同一人。  
“我是来带您回去的。”  
金钟国还来不及看清楚他的模样，来人从腰间迅速抽出了什么，发出冷兵器出鞘声响，它甚至无法捕捉男人的动作，便被他逼到了跟前。  
杀气，浓烈的杀意正在凑近，男人冷静得可怕的脸从记忆深处骤然显现。  
金钟国见到了他的慢动作，从腰间抽出的东西不是刀剑，是把纸扇，青黑夹着白色，深色的花纹宛如青龙盘旋其上。  
这具灵魂感受到了痛楚，从脑内深处迸发，不知名的记忆碎片于身体内部爆裂飞溅，如同烟花爆破，火星四溢，瞬间来袭的杀意之下，身体自动动了起来。  
右手掌心内忽然被滚烫的热气流包裹，它抬起手臂，不知是从何处而来的力量与勇气与这阴曹使者对抗，就与之前那次一样，身体像是被岩浆包围，一股热流从体内迅速蔓延至四肢尽头——  
刀剑相接，发出噪耳之声，电光火石间的火影照亮男人的脸。  
——是之前在超市见到过的那个男人，它还曾在大马路上救过他一命，按理说他现在应该躺在市中心医院的病房里才是。  
对了。宋智孝说这人是她的哥哥，她提到过这个人的名字，确实是“在石哥哥”。  
怎么回事？这人是阴曹使者？  
“……秋凤。”  
刘在石声音沙哑，手腕放松，纸扇从金钟国手上所持的长剑上撤离。  
金钟国一时间没能察觉自己手上忽然间出现的长剑，剑身暗红，点缀着零星橙色锈斑，面前的阴曹使者称其为“秋凤”。  
“好久不见了……钟国将军。”刘在石忽然笑了，近距离看，金钟国才察觉这男人给它的即视感愈发沉重。  
“……你是来带我走的么。”  
金钟国右臂作痛，上回拿衣架打败那阴曹使者后也是这样，看来是灵魂体吃不消这股力量。它更不清楚这份力量究竟从何而来，甚至和阴曹使者的招式相似，金钟国只是不愿相信，自己也许拥有着来自地狱的神力。  
“不，我只希望你能回来，”刘在石合上纸扇，掩住了笑意，“这是约定。”  
“我与你素不相识，何来约定。”  
“……是吗，你已经忘得一干二净了。”  
奇怪的是，金钟国从那无情的地狱佣人身上，感受到了人类情感。  
他是在后悔吗？  
为什么对我露出那种表情……  
金钟国逐渐放下持剑的右手，重要的记忆就在眼前，再如何闭合双眼再睁开，看到的也只有现实世界中对面无言的男人，正苦笑着放下所有防备，毫不掩饰他的落寞。  
“就算那样……你还是一点都没变，秋凤也是。”  
之前的阴曹使者却说，金钟国变了许多，已然不是他们口中那个“金钟国”了。  
“还是老样子，太好了。”  
面前的男人却不明不白的对他温柔，之前的杀气荡然无存，取而代之的是难以捕捉的他的悲伤与怀念，金钟国却似乎已经感染上了他情感里的病毒，鼻头发酸。  
“你到底是……”  
刘在石不做回复，把纸扇收回腰间。  
我明白你已不是钟国将军，我也不是差使。此生已过，下一世应不得再见，此为规矩。  
阴差阳错间早已过了数十趟春秋，两世阴阳的命运却拉扯着故人相见。  
“真是可怕的缘分呐，将军。”他喃喃着，这一世又是最后一次将面前毫不知晓他心意的魂魄刻进眼里，“……不，这或许是我的罪孽吧。”  
李光洙在拿到戒指后的那晚回到家，并没有看到金钟国。  
第二晚回家时，玄关有被人打开过的痕迹。虽然仍旧不见它，李光洙感受到了微弱的金钟国的气息，看到的却只有之前被金钟国的力量逼得无法靠近附近的隔壁大爷们的灵魂。  
起先他以为是自己的身体系统还没完全接受这枚戒指上的灵力，两天过后，他依旧感受不到任何关于金钟国的气息，只有几个老爷爷和老太太从他的房间里路过几次。  
他也尝试对着空无一人的房子里说话，说了很无情的话和很色情的话，还对金钟国说了脏话，那唯一能让自己感受到金钟国存在的重直拳也没有落在脑袋上。  
“……走了吗？”  
他喃喃自语着，在某个清晨呆坐在床上，玩弄着自己左手食指上的戒指，空荡的房间里没有回应，就像他自己也变成了幽灵，整个房间里什么都没有。  
“走了就留个字条啊，真是的，你不是能写字的吗。”  
外面太阳正亮，飘窗上那个该在悠闲地喝着咖啡的家伙不在，他总觉得少了点什么，心里也空荡荡的，李光洙不记得自己的孤独恐惧症有这么强烈过。  
“前段时间我因为……因为工作上的事，没怎么理你吧，你揍我一拳不就得了，搞什么离家出走啊。”  
其实早在能看见金钟国的第三个月开始，李光洙就渐渐看不清他的面容了，到现在他甚至都不记得金钟国长什么样了。  
明明是像这样飘忽不定的存在，甚至不该存在于人世，它却愿意等到每天深夜李光洙回家时对他说声“欢迎回家”。但鬼不用睡觉，所以等到那个时候其实也不是什么大不了的事，李光洙却还是对“家”这个字动了心。  
和一只鬼住在同一个屋檐下到底有什么值得留念的了，可奇怪的是每次想到这件事的自己，眼泪总是止不住的流。  
他甚至分不清哪些眼泪是自己的，哪些是别人的。李光洙有种错觉，自己好像是被其他鬼附身了，自己的感情并没有那么强烈，自己这具身体、或是说这个灵魂，总是超出自己预想的为了金钟国的消失而悲伤着。  
擦干了眼睛之后双眼肿得厉害，李光洙放弃了隐形眼镜，戴上框架眼镜就出了门，非工作日的时间里他穿得很轻松自然，不知什么时候衣柜里色彩单调的黑白灰占了大多数，虽然大部分都是别人……不是人，是一只鬼帮他选购的。  
他套上金钟国之前偷走的黑色T恤，随便抓了把头发，把戒指在手指上转了两圈，双眼直勾勾的盯着这枚男式戒指，沉思到最后，缓缓取下了戒指。  
“……洗澡去了。”他对着空气喊了一声，暂时是改不掉这个习惯了。

#15.   
戒指不见了，李光洙从天旋地转的噩梦中醒来，习惯性的摸了把床头，除了日常被闹钟磕坏小拇指之外什么也没摸到。  
李光洙什么也没想，因为他除了戒指之外，没有任何能再寻到金钟国的方式。  
想了一圈能见到金钟国的其他方法，于是他到医院里去见了一面金钟国。  
那个金钟国是个人类，却比那死了千年多的大将军更像只鬼。  
听之前被自己莫名其妙告了白的小护士说，这个人在一年半前遇上了车祸，虽然抢救回来了，意识却一直没清醒过来。但他的家人朋友很多，听说还有个未婚妻，各种各样的人隔三差五的来看他，重复交来的医药费都够他躺上几十年了。  
李光洙忽然幻想了一下，要是自己变成了植物人，估计也就只有父母和三五个朋友会着急，他们也没那么多钱能让自己躺上多久。如果到那时候自己能够灵魂出窍之类的话，说不定就能重新见到那个什么文武太宗什么什么大将了。  
还有就是，最近几天金钟国的状况很好，说不定过段时间就会醒过来。还多亏了金钟国那张脸确实长得不错，看护的护士们都对他照顾有加。  
“是、是吗……”李光洙尴尬的笑了笑，其实除了金钟国那头棕褐色的鸡窝头，他已经不太记得金钟国的长相了，在走廊里和护士有一句没一句的接着话。他并不了解金钟国这个人，更多时候只是点着头应和。  
“那我就不打扰了。”到了201室门口，护士小姐声音忽然轻柔下来，轻手轻脚的为李光洙打开门，“不要超过二十分钟哦，等会要帮他洗澡的。”  
李光洙点点头，脚步越过了门，耳后传来关门声音，比他逐渐剧烈的心跳声温柔得多。  
那头鸡窝头一点都没变，是记忆中的模样，虽然那记忆早已不明朗。  
他轻轻拉开椅子，坐在金钟国身边，视网膜内映下那张脸时，模糊的记忆瞬时间在大脑里数十遍的重新放映。  
“……对，是你没错。”李光洙声音颤抖着，喉结不断滑动。  
是这张脸没错。  
“金钟国将军。”他还从没这样正经的叫过这个名字，却最先对一个半死人这么说了出来，想到这里他竟然笑了出来。  
“是我啊，将军大人。”  
李光洙神使鬼差的伸了手，手指尖抽搐着碰上金钟国的手背。  
软乎乎的，热的。  
碰到了。  
他中指上戴着那枚戒指，不合时宜的出现在了此处。  
“……我碰到你了。”  
然后他做了一直以来没有做到的事情，紧紧抓住了金钟国的手，用尽全力的去触碰他手指上的戒指，就像是借着这具和那大将军神似的身体宣泄着压抑了许久的情感——他后悔着，没有抓住它。  
可这又有什么办法呢，它可是鬼啊。  
要不是自己瞎猫碰上死耗子，连看都看不到它，更别说一起生活了。还一起购物一起吃饭，搞得像小俩口一样，直到愚人节之后的那天，李光洙都差点要忘了金钟国是不存在的，比云还轻比纸还薄，一不小心就会丢掉它。  
到后来，李光洙并不觉得自己是碰上了厄运。  
他死死抓着金钟国的手，人体的温度不断透过手心传来，这份温度让他感动得要落泪。  
像这样能够抓住它，反而更像是场美梦。  
“真奇怪，你对我来说到底是什么啊。”他痴痴笑了，把金钟国的手抓得泛白，“为什么我总是忍不住要哭啊……”  
唯独这次眼泪还没来得及掉出来就被他忍住了，毫无疑问这是自己的眼泪。  
朋友？勉强算是吧，毕竟互相陪伴的久了，就自然成为朋友了。  
既然都是朋友了，却一声不吭的走掉了。  
一夜之间消失的幽灵，在常人眼里原来就不存在，不过是空气的密度变化而已，李光洙的屋子里像是没人来过，也没人走过。  
但在人类的身体里存在很多东西。  
人有大脑这个东西，承载着记忆和感情，决定着一个人的性格，也告诉人怎么去珍惜，又要如何去爱另一个人。  
就如同那只鬼所说，人类是个很难懂的东西。现代人的工具多了，代话的东西也就多了，反而真正想说的话说不出口，是在人类中最难懂的种类。  
再加上李光洙又是个所谓的孤独症患者，性情内向又成天乱想，金钟国说自己不好懂是应该的。  
反过来说，金钟国是个非常好懂的物种，除了它身上偶然间能感受到的落寞之外。  
李光洙竟然很神奇的能懂它在想什么，它轻柔的言语，细致的作风，偶尔皮上天的玩笑，和经常落寞而怀旧的神色，它的表情虽然愈加模糊，传递来的东西却愈发沉重。  
虽然他是最近才弄懂的，但怎么说也是懂了，金钟国会粘着自己的理由。  
比如说，他能极其模糊的看到它在拥抱自己，或是轻触着他的脸，他的身体会感受到那来自另一半世界的微凉的风。  
金钟国这个人，爱着李光洙的上一世，他曾好几次在熟睡的它口中听过他前世的名字。  
那叫做严天敏的人，是金钟国几世未触及到过的爱人。  
李光洙顿时竟有些嫉妒自己，不管是在哪一世，都毫不知情的活在金钟国沉重的爱情之下，被它耗尽生命的最后一滴血死死守护着。  
严天敏也是，李光洙也是，只是在事后抓住机会后悔到此世尽头，这份罪孽持续了几世，或许只有阎罗知道。  
即便是每生每世的再度遇见的缘，也是孽缘。  
不断的暗恋，不断的寻找，到最后只剩一人不断的后悔。  
他不再见金钟国的第一晚，便有了预感，这只过于心思缜密的厄运鬼，害怕再给它带来灾难而离开了。  
金钟国在那天，对着刘在石伸出的手犹豫了不到半秒，便与他轻轻握掌。  
——我跟你走。  
“诶，你看连鬼都不理我，一个人真挺不好受的……”说着他就哽咽了，缓了许久才能再开口，“哈哈哈，你本来也不是人啊，你走不走我都是一个人。”  
等他知道金钟国那点小心思的时候，它已经消失了。  
金钟国的心路历程就这么呼之欲出。因为它原本是个男人，却爱上了身为同性的男人，更甚的是，他是个武将。  
“爱上男人又有什么错，又不丢脸，我能理解的。”  
只是李光洙没有勇气去支持或是成为这种人，但这并不代表他不喜欢金钟国。  
“你要是害羞了就直说嘛，你一大男人……大男鬼，怎么遇到一点挫折就走人啊。”  
他到现在还不能确定金钟国消失的原因，他左思右想后得出的结论只有自己需要金钟国陪伴而已。  
爱人也好朋友也好，是人是鬼也无所谓，只有在一起才会有结果。  
“……你没有错。”  
李光洙深呼吸一口，呼吸颤抖，他握紧了金钟国的手，与他十指相扣。  
“是我的错。”  
从他眼眶里逃出一颗泪滴，落在床单上，仅是一滴，不知从何而来，叫做罪孽。  
病房里陷入安静，四月的艳阳光洒进来，落在金钟国脸上，他就像那只幽灵般，身形虚晃一瞬。  
李光洙手掌里的五指悄悄动了，镀银的戒指在骚动下反射着阳光，刺入李光洙眼里。  
阳光掠过的人类双眼颤抖着眼皮和睫毛睁开，李光洙时隔许久的见到了那眼里令人怀念的细微光彩。  
他初遇过金钟国好几次，在前生，在现世，在不同世界，在同一空间。  
反复遇见他是李光洙这条灵魂深刻的孽行惩戒。  
对金钟国卑微的爱慕心而言却是地狱给予的缘分恩赐。  
千百次的初次见到他，几世轮回，却未曾留住他的灵魂，他也不曾选择留下。  
李光洙停住了呼吸，睁大眼睛去看金钟国醒过来的那个瞬间，好像眼睛睁得越大就越能把这个画面留在记忆里。  
呼吸器里的呼吸乱了节奏，片片白雾在面罩上纷飞。  
床上的人动不了身体，唯有眼珠在动着，目光落在李光洙脸上。  
“李……光洙……”  
他的呼唤声被埋在呼吸器里，模糊不清，却比幽灵的声音清楚许多，上十倍上百倍。  
“李光洙……”  
被叫着名字的人呆愣着，他一时间分不清眼前的这个人是谁，松懈下来的眼眶肌肉上掉下来一连串的眼泪，稀里哗啦的落在脸上，滴在两人的十指之间。  
“你这软蛋……”  
说着，床上的人笑了，眼角微眯，嘴角吃力的扬起，像是离别般的笑给他看了。  
那晚李光洙做了个梦，梦见了鬼找到了自己家来，梦见了鬼压床，梦见了鬼消财。  
“不要想我了！”  
梦的最后，那个待人亲切的男鬼潇洒的朝自己挥着手，它的眼鼻嘴、声音、身体，全都一清二楚。  
“来世再见吧，光洙先生。”  
它笑着，说着先前被保留的告别，这一句便是永别。随后转身走进了光里，那里一定是天堂。  
李光洙醒来后又是抹了一脸的泪，怅然若失了许久，抬起头来没有见到倒挂在天花板上的大将军。  
那之后，金钟国醒了，作为人类的金钟国在那大将军消失后过得生龙活虎。  
那一整周李光洙都为他忙前忙后，却发现金钟国对于李光洙这个人全然不知，于是便悠悠离开了。  
但人类果然是个复杂的生命体，李光洙也无法理解自己的行为，可能是对默默离去这种事有些隐隐，于是在走之前给金钟国留了个手机号，第二天他就在SNS里看到了新好友请求的提示。  
他持续着冲动，通过了金钟国的好友请求，和这个人类在名义上成为了朋友。  
李光洙回复着金钟国早晨打招呼的信息，一句“早上好，吃过饭了吗”删删改改好多次才发出去。他关上手机，趴在餐桌上长叹了口气。  
“……总觉得哪里怪怪的。”  
金钟国睁开眼的那个瞬间，叫了自己的名字，那个场景事到如今想起来还是会心动。  
仔细想想，大概是金钟国准备转世了，所以借尸还魂给自己来道别了，而且后来也托了梦给他，就像是生怕之前没讲清楚一样。  
……他还是和以前一样，对于金钟国的一切一无所知。  
他无奈笑笑，对着黑漆漆的屏幕犯傻，被一只鬼突兀的一来一去给玩弄得失了神。  
手机响了一声，李光洙飞快的解锁屏幕。  
“吃过了，光洙吃过了吗？总感觉你好像不会乖乖吃早饭。”  
……但不论是态度还是性格，还是这种偶尔像个大家长一样的语气，这个人和金钟国，简直是完全不同的另一个人，除了脸是相似的之外，就好像他根本不是那个大将军的转世。  
而且李光洙确实不爱吃早饭，除了被那只鬼监督着早起吃饭的那段时间之外。  
也是，转世的灵魂也许相同纯洁，但另一个他终究不是先前的人。  
到最后，他也没弄懂金钟国究竟是个怎样的鬼，直到消失之前还在跟他玩着朋友游戏。  
虽然没听它说过一个“爱”字，李光洙却比谁都清楚，那个大将军的爱意有多沉重，重得他挂念了大半年都放不下。  
过了酷暑，过了梅雨，又到换季的时候，他脱下短袖，拉开衣柜，在角落里看见了那身粉红色的长袖T恤，站在衣柜前愣了许久。  
只是久久不能从人类那叫做“旧情”的回忆中抽出身来罢了。  
然后像是在举办什么仪式般，从那深处把衣服挑了出来套在身上，果然是小了。  
不知为何，李光洙这天的心情特别好。  
他做了个很长的梦，他梦见了鬼找到了自己家来，梦见了鬼压床，梦见了鬼消财。  
但那是个美梦。

-end-


End file.
